


Сломанный маховик

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Марго Лэстер [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders' Era, Time Travel, UST at the beginning
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что у неё осталось - кольцо, воспоминания и могилы. Она отправляется в прошлое, надеясь изменить события, но всё идет не так, как хотелось бы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на других ресурсах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2272480  
> http://gikami.com/book1433  
> http://www.fanfics.me/ftf22562

Этот майский день принес в Годрикову Лощину холодный ветер. Жители выходили на улицы неохотно, ёжась под его пронизывающими порывами, прятали руки в карманы и ускоряли шаг. Редкие прохожие, всё же рискнувшие выбраться на улицу, стремились побыстрее закончить свои дела и вернуться домой, чтобы согреться на кухне, попивая ароматный чай. Не было слышно ни весёлого гомона детворы, ни лая собак — сегодня в селении безраздельно царствовал ветер. Он свистел в кронах деревьев, уже покрытых зелёной листвой, гнал по улице забытую кем-то газету и стучался в окошки. Никому не было дела до кладбища за старой церквушкой. Редкие прохожие, спешившие укрыться от ветра, совершенно не обращали внимания на одинокую фигуру, неподвижно стоящую среди могил.

Женщина поплотнее запахнула потрепанную джинсовую куртку и закрыла синие глаза. На вид незнакомке было лет тридцать пять, и в уголках весёлых когда-то глаз уже залегли морщинки. Одежда её была немного поношенной, но удобной: джинсы, которые от частых стирок стали светлее, чем куртка, чёрная футболка на несколько размеров больше, чем надо, да полинявшие кеды, бывшие когда-то ярко-фиолетовыми, а теперь имевшие явный серо-коричневый оттенок.

Она поднесла руку к шее. Серебряная цепочка легко заскользила сквозь пальцы. Женщина поймала в ладонь кулон и кольцо, висевшее на ней, и сжала руку в кулак. Ветер трепал коротко стриженные кудри, и казалось, она вот-вот заплачет, но слез уже давно не осталось. Всё, что у неё есть — кольцо, воспоминания и могилы. Женщина подняла глаза и посмотрела на надгробие перед ней.

Нимфадора Люпин.

Как странно это звучит. Для нее подруга навсегда осталась Тонкс. Просто Тонкс. Да и, пожалуй, так было для всех — её редко называли Нимфадорой. Фамилия стала для озорной метаморфини вторым именем. Только два человека могли называть девушку Дорой: её отец и её муж. Вот и он, спит рядом со своей женой в этой непрогретой земле. Они оба спят и не знают, что в этом году их единственный сын отправляется в Хогвартс...

Женщина вздохнула, не давая пролиться непрошеным слезам. Она оглянулась, украдкой вытащила волшебную палочку, и на могиле её лучшей подруги и её мужа расцвели желтые тюльпаны, так непривычно яркие. Ещё взмах — и на соседней могиле, где спал вечным сном улыбчивый огненно-рыжий парень, выросли странные разноцветные цветы. Женщина прошла чуть дальше и остановилась у бедной могилы в стороне. Постояла и здесь, подумав; взмах палочки — и на могиле человека с чёрными глазами расцвели оранжевые, как огонь, лилии.

Она ушла с кладбища, обернувшись лишь на другом конце площади и посмотрев на памятник неподалеку от церкви. Магглы видели лишь обелиск, она же видела три каменных изваяния: мужчину с непослушными волосами, миловидную женщину и ребенка у них на руках. Когда незнакомка задержала взгляд на счастливом малыше безо всяких следов шрама на лбу, губы её тронула мимолётная и немного грустная улыбка.

Она уходила из места, где все началось, с неутихающей тоской в сердце. Её глаза, как и всегда, были пусты и печальны. Большой старый рюкзак, опущенная голова. Ветер дул в спину, словно просил поскорее уйти прочь. Женщина спускалась с холма, и воспоминания кружились в её голове бесконечным стремительным хороводом.

Она — Марго Лэстер, ей уже тридцать шесть и она ведьма. Её родители-магглы погибли во второй магической войне, у неё нет мужа и нет детей. Её подруга детства погибла в Битве за Хогвартс. Для кого-то она изобретательница, талантливая художница или просто замечательный человек. Она всегда слушает собеседника внимательно, чуть склонив голову набок, и никогда не смеётся над чужими мыслями. Лэстер легко приходит в их жизни и так же легко уходит. Её обожают дети, и она может быть весёлой, когда захочет.

Но когда её спрашивают, почему она так и не вышла замуж, Марго теребит в руках кольцо на цепочке и не отвечает.

И лишь немногие знают ответ, знают, почему в двух самых верхних комнатах старого волшебного особняка на площади Гриммо ничего не менялось почти пятнадцать лет. Они понимают, что значит кольцо и кулон, и даже татуировки на её теле.

Когда ей было восемь, в дороге на их семью напали Пожиратели смерти. Она мало что помнит. Но помнит точно, что ей было чертовски больно. Тогда её родителям сказали, что она вряд ли сможет снова контролировать свою магию, а стихийные выбросы могут быть опасны для окружающих. И для неё самой. Родители все решили за неё, и Марго изменили память, а магию заперли глубоко внутри.

Когда ей было двадцать два, всё изменилось. На неё вновь напали приспешники Темного Лорда, и Тонкс привела Марго в штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса. Лэстер помнит старого волшебника с пронзительными голубыми глазами. От него веяло силой. Магией. И он увидел следы магии в ней. Барьер, за которым были скрыты настоящие воспоминания, сломался легко. И она сама сломалась. С момента знакомства с Тонкс Марго мечтала быть волшебницей, мечтала о Хогвартсе. Если бы она знала, что она действительно волшебница... А теперь её искали, желая выяснить, каким образом кому-то удалось лишить её магии. Лэстер пришлось остаться в мрачном доме на площади Гриммо. И тогда в её жизни появился человек с серыми глазами.

Сириус Блэк.

Так уж сложилось, что они часто оставались вдвоем. Он помогал ей справляться с проснувшейся магией, она не давала ему спиться от тоски и бессилия в родительском особняке. Они стали друг для друга глотком свежего воздуха в этой пыльной затхлой темноте. Они слишком привязались друг к другу. Потом... Потом появилось что-то большее.

Они полюбили друг друга. Даже этот дом, словно пропитанный тьмой, уже не казался им таким мрачным. Им было легко вдвоем, словно они знали друг друга всегда и наконец встретились после долгой разлуки. Если они не были вместе днем, то засыпали рядом ночью. 

Потом он предложил Марго стать его женой.

А на следующий день он погиб.

Марго тоже была в тот день в Министерстве вместе с Орденом. Она была в зале с этой проклятой аркой. Перед тем как исчезнуть навсегда, Сириус бросил короткий взгляд на свою невесту, словно хотел сказать: "Я отпускаю тебя". Но разве она теперь хотела быть свободной?

Марго ушла в одну из самых верхних комнат, которая принадлежала когда-то Регулусу Арктурусу Блэку и в которой она прожила почти год. Три дня она сидела там, почти не выходя и ни с кем не заговаривая.

Она рисовала. Марго понимала, что память недолговечна, что со временем воспоминания блекнут и теряются. Она рисовала снова и снова, желая запечатлеть на бумаге каждую черточку, каждую линию дорогого лица. Она рисовала его руки, такие красивые руки настоящего аристократа. Они были то нежными, то сильными, но всегда — теплыми. Девушка рисовала три дня, переломав кучу карандашей. А потом она впервые за несколько месяцев достала акварельные краски и нарисовала его портрет.

И лишь тогда, когда она отложила кисти, когда Сириус на портрете встрепенулся и позвал её по имени, Марго позволила себе разреветься. На следующий день она пыталась выброситься из окна, но её спас Ремус. После этого портрет не заговаривал с ней какое-то время.

Она понимала, что вновь сломалась, но сделала вид, что все в порядке. Девушка не хотела, чтоб её видели слабой. Два года прошли как во сне. Марго решила не возвращаться в свою маггловскую квартиру, но и на Гриммо девушка не осталась, хоть Гарри и настаивал, что дом ему не нужен. Она раздобыла где-то заколдованную палатку и с тех пор жила там, где хотела. Девушка терпеливо училась магии. Она привыкла: если падаешь семь раз — поднимайся восемь. Были тяжелые времена. Погиб Дамблдор. Пожиратели захватили власть. Марго скиталась по стране, каждый день слушала магическое радио и знала: её друзья живы и будут бороться до самого конца.

Потом была великая битва. Марго казалось, что она попала в ад. Камни, заклятия, люди... Все смешалось, не понять было, друг за твоей спиной или враг. Был голос Темного Лорда, который дал им время на передышку. Когда Марго, обессиленная и израненная, шла в Большой Зал, она уже представляла, как Тонкс бросится к ней, а Ремус протянет кусок шоколадки — и где он их только берет?

А когда она увидела их, лежавших рядом под зачарованным потолком, таких спокойных, тихих и, без сомнения, мертвых, она сломалась. Сломалась в третий раз.

После долгожданной победы была радость, но не для неё. Похоронив Люпинов, она вернулась к привычной кочевой жизни. Ещё до окончания войны она узнала о гибели родителей, но не захотела вернуться в дом, где всё напоминало ей о детстве, о беззаботной Тонкс. Марго нарисовала портреты погибших друзей и всё так же жила то тут, то там. Иногда она неделю или две жила на Гриммо, в той самой комнате. Её спальню и комнату Сириуса Гарри оставил нетронутыми, как воспоминание...

Когда летом Поттеры и многочисленные Уизли собирались в Норе, она приезжала к ним. Детвора просто обожала Марго, но особенно она сдружилась с Тедди и Джеймсом. Они относились к Марго, как к старшей сестре, а она всегда покрывала их, какую бы шалость они не устроили, и относилась к мальчишкам, словно они были её детьми.

Она ходила по этой земле, она улыбалась, но на самом деле она жила в своих воспоминаниях. И когда Марго сказали, что есть шанс все исправить, она приняла предложение, не раздумывая. Ей не было жаль денег.

Сегодня она возвращалась. Портрет Тонкс и Ремуса она подарила Теду, который был просто в восторге. Портрет Сириуса она отнесла на Гриммо. Все её имущество сложено в расширенный магией рюкзак. Она в последний раз пришла на знакомые могилы. Больше её ничего не держало здесь.

Марго дошла до подножия холма. Ветер по-прежнему не утихал. Она вытащила из кармана джинсов пузырек с зельем и маховик времени. С замирающим сердцем выпила горькое пойло, надела на шею золотую цепочку и отсчитала нужное число оборотов. На какой-то миг всё вокруг остановилось: замер ветер, перестали шелестеть листвой деревья, высокая трава, которую порывы ветра пригибали к земле, неподвижно застыла. Казалось, что кто-то выключил звук. Это продолжалось один короткий миг, а потом вокруг Марго замелькали цвета и звуки. Время меняло свой ход, мчалось в калейдоскопе образов и красок туда, где ещё был жив и Сириус, и Ремус, и Тонкс...

Что-то пошло не так. Перемещение длилось слишком долго. Её продолжало нести сквозь время в бешеном водовороте красок. Лицо и руки жгло, будто огнем, горло точно сдавило железными тисками, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни вскрикнуть от боли.

Потом всё прекратилось.

Она потеряла сознание, а над холмами Годриковой Лощины всё так же свистел ветер, как он будет свистеть и тридцать лет спустя.


	2. Глава 1. Время и ветер

 

Марго лежала на спине. Она дышала шумно и глубоко, а в голове её вертелась лишь одна мысль: жива, жива, жива... Все тело ломило, веки словно налились свинцом. Двигаться не хотелось, и она не шевелилась, вцепившись пальцами в траву, а рядом валялся рюкзак. Над холмами Годриковой Лощины безучастно носился ветер, нагоняя тоску на тревожное сердце.

_Кап._

Капля попала на правое веко, и она недовольно поморщилась.

_Кап-кап._

Марго со стоном перевернулась на живот и тяжело поднялась на четвереньки. В голове шумело, как после бутылки огневиски.

_Кап-кап-кап._

Марго выругалась сквозь зубы и, наконец, поднялась на ноги. Дождь определенно усиливался. Она скинула куртку, надела рюкзак, а потом пошла вверх по холму, укрывшись ей вместо зонта. Хорошо, что Марго догадалась когда-то сделать джинсовку непромокаемой.

Дождь перешел в ливень. Марго поежилась и продолжила подъем. Конечно, можно было и трансгрессировать, но ей очень не хотелось свалиться на голову какому-нибудь магглу. Дождь лил так, словно хотел пригвоздить женщину к земле. Почва под ногами превращалась в грязь. Приходилось идти медленно, чтобы не поскользнуться ненароком.  Вскоре Лэстер добралась до укатанной просёлочной дороги. Переведя дух, Марго осмотрела джинсы, которые от травы были уже мокрые по колено, и отправилась дальше. Под мощными ударами дождя лужи покрывались крупными пузырями и разливались, точно река в час весеннего паводка. Впрочем, приближались первые дома, а там дорога была мощёной, что несказанно радовало.

Марго вошла в городок и побежала по улице. Кажется, рядом с площадью был паб, там можно было бы спрятаться от этого кошмарного ливня, а заодно выяснить, какой сейчас день. Это было особенно важно. Марго нутром чуяла, что что-то не так. Лэстер с подозрением всматривалась в каждый дом, словно ожидая, что кто-то выскочит на неё из-за угла, но улица была пустынна. Она выбежала на площадь, бросила мимолетный взгляд на памятник и вдруг остолбенела.

Это был памятник жертвам Второй мировой войны. Марго помотала головой и подошла ближе. Однако памятник Поттерам все не появлялся. И только подойдя вплотную, коснувшись руками мокрого гранита, Лэстер все поняла. Она не видит второго памятника просто потому, что его ещё нет.

Марго начало колотить. Её уверяли, что ошибка во времени может составить от силы неделю... Мозг лихорадочно работал, но ничего толкового в голову не приходило. Казалось, какой-то животный страх перед неизвестностью застилает разум, сковывает замерзшее под дождём и ветром тело.

Разбушевавшаяся стихия постепенно затихала. Марго, всё ещё находясь в каком-то трансе, вдруг заметила на земле газету. Конечно, та под проливным дождем совершенно размокла, но всё же у девушки появилась призрачная надежда, что удастся разобрать хоть что-то. Марго, по-прежнему укрываясь курткой, подошла и склонилась над мокрым листом, прилипшим к дороге. Она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть дату, потом присела на корточки.

Её сердце пропустило удар. Марго в испуге трансгрессировала на какую-то пустошь, наплевав на то, что магглы могут её увидеть, и бессильно упала на колени.

Это было третье июля тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года.

***

Марго сидела в своей палатке и обдумывала ситуацию. И, если честно, она не знала, смеяться ей или плакать.

 — Я определенно схожу с ума, — пробормотала ведьма и потерла виски.

Вчера её буквально колотило в истерике. Чтобы окончательно успокоиться, Марго выкурила пару сигарет и выпила чудом завалявшегося огневиски. Сегодня же, проспавшись, Лэстер села в старое кресло с потёртой обивкой и принялась думать. И мысли её одолевали не самые радужные.

Во-первых, Марго помолодела, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Странно, что она не заметила этого сразу же — перемену во внешности ведьма обнаружила лишь на утро. Посмотрев в зеркало, Лэстер чуть не упала в обморок, увидев вместо привычного опостылевшего отражения потрёпанной жизнью женщины шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку. Сперва она решила, что традиция успокаивать нервы алкоголем наконец сыграла с ней злую шутку, и даже ущипнула себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон и не пьяный бред. Справившись с первым шоком и немного свыкнувшись с тем, что увиденное в зеркале — реальность, Марго осмотрела себя. Все татуировки и мелкие шрамы остались при ней, но она определенно стала младше на двадцать лет.

Во-вторых, её маховик треснул, и к тому же из него высыпалась часть песка. Марго ругала себя за то, что не заметила этого сразу, но уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Да и толку ей теперь от маховика, если нет зелья? Ведь сам по себе маховик давал возможность перемещаться лишь на несколько часов, да и то только в прошлое.

А ещё Марго понятия не имела, что ей делать. У неё и до этого не было толкового плана, а сейчас... Она даже не знает, распространяется ли на нее теперь Надзор! Хотя, надо признаться, Лэстер больше волновал тот факт, что сигарет ей не купить, по крайней мере, законно. Марго покачала головой. Многие её друзья даже не родились, другие — ещё совсем дети. Были ещё какие-то знакомые, но они бы не поверили, а даже если поверили бы, то не смогли бы помочь...

Она покачивалась в кресле, наматывая на палец кудрявый локон, и неожиданно замерла. Марго резким движением схватила маленькое грязное зеркальце, лежавшее неподалёку, и ещё раз посмотрела на непривычно молодое лицо. Сумасшедшая, но определённо радостная мысль начала формироваться у неё в мозгу. Сейчас идёт семьдесят шестой год, ей почему-то снова шестнадцать, но и Сириусу, чёрт возьми, тоже!

Марго вскочила и издала победный клич. Теперь она может поступить в Хогвартс! Нужно пойти к Дамблдору и сказать ему… А, собственно, что ему сказать?

Улыбка на лице Лэстер мгновенно потухла, и она тут же рухнула в кресло. Она понятия не имела, как связаться с директором Хогвартса, ведь у неё не было совы. Она понятия не имела, как убедить Дамблдора в том, что она не душевнобольная, сбежавшая из Мунго. Она понятия не имела, позволят ли ей, незадачливой путешественнице во времени, остаться в школе.

Марго закусила нижнюю губу — она всегда так делала, когда думала. Если бы кто-то сейчас сидел рядом, то, пожалуй, услышал, как мечутся мысли в её кудрявой голове. В конце концов она пришла к выводу, что стоит по крайней мере попытаться и притащиться прямо в школу. Лишь бы директор был сейчас там...

Час спустя, выпив для уверенности крепкого сладкого чаю и собрав вещи, Марго сняла защитные заклинания вокруг палатки, сложила её в безразмерный рюкзак и трансгрессировала. Девушка оказалась на лесной опушке. Совсем рядом была деревенька, а в отдалении возвышался древний замок с четырьмя высокими башнями. Марго вдохнула кристально чистый воздух, и на её губах появилась легкая улыбка. Лэстер поправила рюкзак и двинулась по краю леса по направлению к Визжащей хижине.

Пробраться внутрь было трудно, но смекнуть, где же начинается подземный ход, было не легче. Внутри не было ещё того запустения и пыли, как в её времени, но всё же в заброшенном доме царил порядочный бардак. Однако спустя некоторое время и парочку крепких выражений люк всё же нашёлся. Засветив на кончике волшебной палочки огонек, Марго пошла по земляному коридору, согнувшись в три погибели. Скоро проход расширился, дышать стало легче.

Ход завершился большой круглой дырой, в которой виднелось небо, почти полностью затянутое облаками. Марго чуть-чуть высунулась, разглядела нарост на стволе дерева совсем рядом с лазом и нажала на него. Дерево замерло, и Лэстер, выбравшись, бегом двинулась к высоким дверям замка, на ходу накладывая на себя деллюминационное заклинание.

В замке она шла медленно, стараясь не шуметь. Тишина этого места давила и обволакивала. Марго почти с благоговейным трепетом оглядывала каждый коридор на своем пути. Учеников в школе не было, и в воцарившемся спокойствии можно было услышать, как переговариваются портреты. Наконец девушка добралась до горгульи, охраняющей вход в директорский кабинет. Марго остановилась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вытащила палочку из заднего кармана джинсов и призвала Патронуса. Белый как снег сияющий пёс появился перед ней. Девушка прошептала ему что-то, и огромная собака умчалась мимо горгульи наверх. Марго выдохнула. Оставалось надеяться, что директор сейчас у себя, и что он не поднимет панику при виде незнакомого Патронуса, да ещё и говорящего. Лэстер помнила, что именно Дамблдор нашёл способ передавать сообщения таким образом, но не была уверена, что это уже произошло.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Из-за горгульи появилось облачко света, напоминавшее сгусток ослепительно-белого тумана. Оно приняло форму феникса и сказало голосом Дамблдора:

— Проходите. Пароль — тараканьи усы, — и серебристо-белая птица растаяла в воздухе.

Марго усмехнулась, вспомнив эту жуткую на вид сладость, и назвала пароль. Девушка поднялась по лестнице, на ходу снимая деллюминационное. Перед дверью директорского кабинета Лэстер остановилась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, затем шумно выдохнула и, постучав, толкнула заветную дверь.

 

 — Добрый день, профессор! Надеюсь, я не сильно вам помешала? — Марго закрыла за собой дверь, не отрывая взгляд от старого волшебника за столом.

 — Нет, ничуть, — пронзительно-голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на посетительницу.

Марго почувствовала себя неловко, но твердым шагом подошла к директору и села на указанный им стул. Она уже и забыла, какой пронизывающий взгляд был у директора Хогвартса — впрочем, она была уверена, что всё дело в его поразительных способностях к легилименции.

 — Итак, — директор переплел пальцы, оперевшись локтями на стол, — о чем вы хотели поговорить, мисс...

 — Лэстер, — она посмотрела волшебнику в глаза и продолжила: — Если честно, я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Простите, что побеспокоила вас, но, боюсь, мне больше не к кому обратиться. Мне просто не поверят. А в худшем случае — решат, что я свихнулась...

Директор слегка кивнул, прося продолжать. Марго вдохнула, набрав побольше воздуха.

 — Я... Из будущего. — Портреты на стенах, притворявшиеся спящими, взволнованно встрепенулись, по рядам нарисованных мужчин и женщин прошёл шёпоток. — Я попала сюда из две тысячи девятого года.

Брови директора поползли вверх.

 — Действительно, в это трудно поверить... Но каким образом?

 — Маховик времени. И специальное зелье, которое усиливало эффект. Правда, все прошло не совсем гладко...  —  девушка вытащила из кармана сломанный маховик и положила его на стол. Дамблдор взял в руки золотые часы.

  —  Он треснул?

  —  Да, я заметила после перемещения. Наверное, поэтому меня занесло не туда, куда нужно.

  —  Что вы имеете в виду?

  —  Я собиралась попасть в девяносто шестой. А меня занесло гораздо дальше. И ещё... Профессор, скажите, сколько, по-вашему, мне лет?

Если Дамблдор и удивился, то виду не подал и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

 — Пятнадцать — шестнадцать, не больше.

Марго улыбнулась уголками губ.

 — Мне тридцать шесть. Было, по крайней мере.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Марго опустила глаза. И, запинаясь, продолжила:

 — Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему... Я была такой эгоисткой, — Марго грустно усмехнулась. — Я отправилась в прошлое, чтобы спасти одну жизнь... Теперь, пожалуй, можно было бы спасти многих... Если повезет, — она на несколько секунд замолчала. — Я хотела бы изменить прошлое. И так уж вышло, что я знаю кое-что важное о Волдеморте.

Портреты на стенах молчали, удивленно переглядывались. Директор внимательно смотрел на Марго.

 — Вы не боитесь называть его по имени?

 — Нет, — просто ответила она. — Нет смысла бояться имени. И не забывайте, что я из будущего. Для нас он одиннадцать лет как мертв. Хотя... Учитывая то, что он с собой сделал, его вряд ли уместно называть живым уже сейчас...

Она замолчала, глядя в пустоту, будто вспоминая что-то. Директор, казалось, едва заметно улыбнулся и кашлянул, глядя на девушку. Она встрепенулась и посмотрела на Дамблдора, на лицо которого вновь вернулось серьёзное выражение.

 — Извините, задумалась, — Марго откинула со лба кучерявую прядь. — Профессор, что вы знаете о крестражах?


	3. Глава 2. Немного веры

— Профессор, что вы знаете о крестражах?

Дамблдор нахмурился, словно оценивая, можно ли ей доверять.

 — Это темная магия. По-настоящему темная, — он внимательно посмотрел на Марго. — И вы хотите сказать, что Волдеморт...

 — Он создал крестраж... И не один.

Глаза Дамблдора расширились. Портреты пораженно ахнули.

 — Но ведь это... Мысль о том, чтоб разорвать свою душу, сама по себе ужасна, но разорвать её на несколько частей... — поражённо прошептал директор.

 — Он боится смерти. Боится настолько, что готов пойти даже на это. Он превратился в чудовище. Волдеморт создавал новые и новые крестражи, все больше теряя свой человеческий облик...

Повисла недолгая тишина. Дамблдор вновь посерьезнел и сказал:

 — Расскажите мне эту историю с самого начала. То, чего ещё не случилось в этом времени.

И Марго начала рассказывать. Она говорила о пророчестве и его содержании; о том, что Темный Лорд узнал лишь его часть и решил избавиться от потенциальной угрозы сразу же; о гибели Поттеров; об исчезновении Волдеморта и о том, что знала о жизни Гарри; о возвращении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и начале второй войны; о захвате Министерства, травле магглорожденных и поисках крестражей, о которых она сама узнала гораздо позже; о Битве за Хогвартс и падении Волдеморта.

Дамблдор слушал девушку внимательно и не перебивал.

 — Вы знаете, что из себя представляют эти крестражи?

 — Да... Правда, своими глазами я видела лишь два, и то, когда они были уже уничтожены. Был ещё Гарри, но я надеюсь, что в этот раз удастся избежать...

 — Что ж, раз я теперь в курсе дела, думаю, я смогу принять меры.

Марго кивнула и добавила:

 — Я запишу все, что помню о них, и передам вам, профессор. И попробую нарисовать те крестражи, которые я видела.

Они замолчали. Портреты на стенах возбуждено шушукались.

 — Профессор, можно вас кое о чём попросить?

 — Слушаю вас, мисс, — голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на нее.

Марго набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и сказала:

 — Я хотела бы учиться в Хогвартсе, — она посмотрела на директора. — Я понимаю, что пропустила экзамены, но мне очень хочется остаться в этом замке. В своем времени, к сожалению, у меня не было такой возможности.

Дамблдор смотрел на неё всего несколько секунд, но Лэстер почудилось, что её сканируют — казалось, директор видит её насквозь.

 — Что ж, не думаю, что могу отказать вам в этой маленькой просьбе, — к удивлению Марго, седой профессор тепло улыбнулся. — Да и мне будет спокойнее, если вы будете находиться в замке в это тревожное время. Я решу вопрос насчет экзаменов. Сдадите СОВ и поступите на шестой курс.

Девушка смотрела на Дамблдора удивленно-радостно и немного смущённо спросила:

 — Только... Можно мне пройти распределение до начала учебного года?

Дамблдор понимающе кивнул, едва уловимо взмахнул палочкой, и на стол перед Марго опустилась старая Распределяющая шляпа. Девушка надела её. В голове зазвучал тихий, но отчетливый голос:

 — Что ж, посмотрим... Я вижу доброту, преданность и стремление помочь... Но, думаю, Пуффендуй вам не подойдет... Вижу неплохие способности. Вы могли бы отлично учиться на Когтевране, мисс.

Марго закрыла глаза и закусила губу. “Гриффиндор. Пожалуйста, Гриффиндор!”

 — Гриффиндор, говорите? А вы уверены?

“Да. Я хочу на Гриффиндор!” — думала Марго, зная, что Шляпа её услышит.

 — Я считаю, что вам стоило бы выбрать Когтевран, но раз уж вы настаиваете... Гриффиндор! — Последнее слово Шляпа произнесла вслух. Марго слегка улыбнулась и, стянув с головы потрёпанный артефакт, положила её на стол.

 — Хорошо, — взмахом палочки Дамблдор отправил Шляпу на место. На его столе самопишущие перья уже начали заполнять какие-то бумаги. — А теперь обсудим некоторые формальности. Для начала вам нужно придумать достаточно убедительную историю.

Марго задумалась. Свитки пергамента, порхавшие над директорским столом, сильно отвлекали её, но, подумав, девушка сказала:

 — Почему бы мне не стать студенткой, которая перевелась из австралийской школы по семейным обстоятельствам? Я была там когда-то и хорошо знаю, что из себя представляет это место. Не думаю, что за тридцать лет в Австралии что-то значительно изменилось.

 — Что ж, неплохой вариант, — директор кивнул и на секунду погрузился в свои мысли. — Кстати, как ваше полное имя?

 — Маргарита Элиата Лэстер, — на своем втором имени она слегка поморщила нос. Было сразу видно, что оно девушке не нравится. Дамблдор едва заметно усмехнулся.

 — Что ж, мисс, можете походить пока по замку, но далеко не забредайте. Я пришлю за вами Патронуса, когда всё улажу и поговорю с вашим будущим деканом.

Марго кивнула и направилась к выходу из кабинета, подхватив свой рюкзак. На пороге она неожиданно обернулась, поджав нижнюю губу, словно хотела спросить что-то очень важное, но тряхнула волосами и молча прикрыла за собой дверь.

***

Три недели спустя Марго нервно мерила шагами палатку. Сегодня должны были прийти результаты экзаменов, и она нервничала с самого утра. Не помогали даже любимые книги. Девушка остановилась, задержав взгляд на жёлто-синем ковре, и запустила пальцы в свои кудрявые волосы.

 — Черт возьми, ты пережила две войны, а так волнуешься из-за каких-то идиотских экзаменов! — сказала Марго сама себе и раздраженно плюхнулась в кресло.

На самом деле всё было не так уж плохо, но Марго боялась, ведь она была самоучкой, а некоторые предметы ей плохо давались. Например, трансфигурация. Нет, превратить раскладушку в комфортабельную кровать или изменить себе внешность  —  это раз плюнуть, а вот такой бред как превращение совы в монокль или черепахи в чайник... К слову, о черепашках: именно такое задание ей и досталось на экзамене. Так что Марго просто надеялась, что не завалила теорию, и, может быть, тогда она наскребет свое "В" по трансфигурации, иначе МакГонагалл просто её не возьмет...

Девушка забралась в кресло с ногами и уперлась подбородком в колени. Старенькие красивые часы тикали просто оглушительно. Минутная стрелка медленно, но верно ползла по циферблату.

Неожиданно девушка различила шум, похожий на хлопанье крыльев. Марго сорвалась с места, чуть не споткнувшись об стопку книг на полу, и выбежала наружу. Оглядевшись, она заметила средних размеров рыжую сову. Та подлетела ближе и села девушке на руку. Едва Марго, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах, отвязала конверт, сова взмахнула крыльями и была такова.

 — Эти служебные совы такие занятые, — пробормотала девушка и забралась внутрь, на ходу разрывая конверт.  — Так, Марго, спокойно... Хоть что-то ты должна была сдать, — утешала она себя, разворачивая сложенный лист пергамента. Пробежав по нему глазами, Марго рассмеялась и стала с радостными криками прыгать по палатке:  — Сдала, сдала, сдала! — её радости не было предела. Успокоившись, она села и ещё раз посмотрела на свои оценки.

_Астрономия В_

_Древние руны У_

_Уход за магическими существами С_

_Заклинания П_

_Защита от Темных искусств П_

_Нумерология П_

_Травология С_

_История магии О_

_Зельеварение В_

_Трансфигурация В_

Марго довольно потерла подбородок. Что ж, в растениях она всегда разбиралась плохо, её потолок в этой сфере — найти в лесу что-то, чем точно не отравишься, магические растения она знала не намного лучше. Про историю и говорить нечего — тут её познания были до ужаса отрывочными. “Хорошо хоть не Т”,  —  усмехнувшись, подумала она. Порадовалась девушка и оценке по зельям — завалить этот предмет она боялась едва ли не больше, чем трансфигурацию. В общем, она была чрезвычайно довольна своими результатами, несмотря на то, что сдала далеко не все экзамены. 

Марго откинулась на спину кресла и уставилась на брезентовый потолок. Хогвартс... Детская мечта, такая невероятная и неожиданно легко исполнившаяся. Древние тайны и потрясающие истории, удивительная, особая атмосфера — предвкушение всего этого заставляло сердце биться чаще. Лэстер казалось, что она спит и видит чудесный, радужный сон — такой удачливой она не чувствовала себя уже давно. Марго на секунду усмехнулась, подумав, не было ли в то зелье, что она пила перемещении, подмешана “жидкая удача”, но тут же отмела эту мысль.

Девушка подорвалась с кресла, сделала несколько каких-то забавных движений, словно танцевала. Всё её существо переполняло радостное предвкушение чуда. Марго с разбегу плюхнулась на кровать, которая жалобно скрипнула, и закрыла глаза. В взбудораженном мозгу тут же пронеслось воспоминание.

_Лето. Ей одиннадцать. Длинные кудрявые волосы заплетены в косу. Марго сидит в небольшой роще и читает книгу. Шелест страниц прерывает чей-то радостный смех, и на поляну выбегает сероглазая девочка с золотистыми волосами._

_— Марго, Марго! Мне пришло письмо! Я еду, еду в Хогвартс!_

_— Поздравляю, Тонкс, — немного грустно отзывается она и закрывает книгу. Вторая девочка мрачнеет, а потом кидается к подруге и обнимает её._

_— Только не расстраивайся! Ты хоть и не волшебница, но все равно очень-очень классная! И я буду тебе писать, слышишь? Каждую неделю! А ты будешь писать мне._

_— Спасибо,  —  тихо выдыхает Марго, выпуская книгу из рук. Ей радостно от того, как светится счастьем подруга, но всё равно к горлу подступает предательский комок, и кажется, что она вот-вот расплачется._

_— Только не расстраивайся, — повторила Тонкс. — Вы ведь тоже будете учить кучу интересных предметов, например эту, как её там..._

_— Физику, — подсказала Марго с усмешкой._

_Тонкс наконец отпустила её, и тут Марго заметила, что волосы подруги почему-то стали темными и вьющимися, как у неё. Если бы кто-то чужой увидел их в этот момент, то принял бы девочек за сестер — уж очень они были похожи..._

Марго открыла глаза и усмехнулась озорной, хотя и немного грустной улыбкой.


	4. Глава 3. Знакомые незнакомцы

Время летело незаметно. Марго от души наслаждалась последними днями лета, мотаясь со своей палаткой туда-сюда. Лэстер часто проводила время в ближайших городах, больших и маленьких. Девушка гуляла по улицам с неизменным рюкзаком за спиной, вливаясь в людской поток, ходила по магазинам, где чаще всего ничего не покупала, и ближе к ночи трансгрессировала на какой-нибудь холм, где не было людей, а были только звезды... Марго пыталась вновь ощутить биение жизни, а заодно вспомнить, каково это: быть шестнадцатилетней. Надо признать, что её положение имело некоторые неудобства: теперь купить сигареты было намного сложнее, а курить она стала больше, пытаясь успокоить разгулявшиеся нервы. 

К тому же, Марго чувствовала себя как никогда одинокой; бродила ли она по городу или сидела в своем любимом кресле с книгой и чашкой чая, девушка понимала, что в этом времени она чужая. Раньше она спокойно могла жить в своей палатке месяц, два или три, выбираясь “в люди” только за продуктами и не получая писем, а потом вдруг трансгрессировать прямо на площадь Гриммо в полседьмого утра. Не то чтобы Гарри был рад таким появлениям, но никогда не ругался с ней. И Марго знала, что в этом доме для неё есть комната на самом верхнем этаже. Комната, в которой ничего не менялось больше десяти лет. А теперь... Теперь ей некуда пойти. Для этого мира её не существует. Её никто нигде не ждет.

Однажды, поддавшись внезапному порыву, она перенеслась к небольшому аккуратному домику, чтоб украдкой взглянуть на своих молодых родителей. Видела Марго и себя: очаровательную трехлетнюю девчушку в голубом платьице. Девушка издалека наблюдала за своей маленькой копией, а потом трансгрессировала куда подальше, утерев навернувшиеся слезы.

Часто Марго посещали мысли о том, что она... Неправильная. Мертвая. Чужая. Особенно остро она ощутила это после встречи с самой собой. Какая Марго  —  настоящая? Да, Марго из будущего изменилась, стала частичкой этого мира... Или всё-таки нет?

***

В последнюю неделю августа она решила, что пора выбираться за покупками. День выдался неожиданно жарким. Марго долго копалась в своих вещах и выбрала, в конце концов, короткую, открывающую загорелый плоский живот, просторную майку бирюзового цвета и мешковатые легкие штаны, из-под которых были почти не заметны её потрепанные сандалии. Руки девушки украшали неизменные кожаные браслеты, а серебряная цепочка с кулоном и кольцом уходила под вырез майки, скрывая дорогие сердцу вещи от любопытных глаз. Собрав все вещи, Марго наложила на себя деллюминационное заклинание и только после этого сняла привычные защитные чары с холма, на котором жила последние несколько дней, а затем трансгрессировала в Лондон.

Марго появилась из ниоткуда в тёмном невзрачном переулке. Убедившись, что там никого нет, она легким взмахом палочки сделала себя видимой и двинулась к “Дырявому котлу”. Бар был точно таким же, как и всегда  —  немного грязноватым, потрепанным и незаметным для магглов.

Косой переулок, как и всегда в конце августа, был просто переполнен учениками Хогвартса. Среди кучи подростков, радостно окликающих в толпе своих знакомых, Марго почувствовала себя немного неуютно, и потому решила, что нужно расправиться с покупками побыстрее. Она пополнила запас ингредиентов для зелий, потом забежала к Мадам Малкин, где была жуткая очередь, вместе с какими-то ребятами полюбовалась новой моделью Нимбуса в витрине и, наконец, добралась до “Флориш и Блотс”. И тут девушка поняла, что ей вовсе не хочется завершать покупки как можно скорее. Уж в книжном-то она обязана задержаться.

Марго всегда любила читать. Книжные магазины были для неё особенным местом. Здесь всё: и высоченные стеллажи, и корешки с замысловатым тиснением, и особенный запах — вызывали в ней почти благоговейный трепет и особую радость. Лэстер могла находиться в этих храмах книг часами. Вот и сейчас Марго, быстро отыскав нужные для школы учебники, стала бродить по магазину, не замечая никого вокруг. Через полчаса она медленно шла между стеллажами, левой рукой прижимая к себе внушительную стопку книг, а правой держа небольшой томик, который читала на ходу. Марго настолько погрузилась в чтение, что, казалось, ничто не сможет отвлечь её от этого занятия.

БАБАХ!

Кто-то на полном ходу врезался в девушку, когда она в трансе вынырнула из-за стеллажа. Книги рассыпались по полу, да и сама Марго то ли от неожиданности, то ли еще от чего упала следом, не успев даже ойкнуть. Она хотела высказать незнакомцу все, что о нём думает не в самой вежливой форме, но не успела.

 — Сохатый, да ты не олень, ты — слон! — раздался веселый возглас и следом — лающий смешок.

Марго показалось, что её сердце пропустило удар. Этот голос... Невозможно!

Девушка подняла глаза и увидела его. Сириус Блэк. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы сердце Марго затрепетало и сладко заныло в груди. Взяв себя в руки, девушка перевела взгляд с Сириуса на Джеймса, который сидел на полу рядом с ней и потирал ушибленный бок. Отметив про себя, что он чертовски похож на Гарри (точнее, Гарри похож на Джеймса), Марго постаралась придать лицу в меру возмущенное выражение и принялась поспешно собирать свои книги. Она надеялась, что не слишком заметно покраснела... И не слишком очевидно пялилась на Блэка.

Сириус же всучил свою стопку книг подоспевшему Ремусу, который, кстати, тоже набрал кучу дополнительной литературы, и принялся помогать, чтоб поскорей устранить последствия столкновения. Когда книги, наконец, разделили на две стопки (причем у Марго книг оказалось чуть ли не в два раза больше), девушка подхватила свои и собралась уже уходить, но её окликнули:

 — Эй, может, тебе помочь?

Марго обернулась и посмотрела на Сириуса. Парень с присущей ему небрежностью оперся локтем о стеллаж и лукаво смотрел своими серыми глазами на девушку.

 — Спасибо, не нужно, — Лэстер круто развернулась и отправилась к кассе, чувствуя, что у неё подгибаются колени. К такой встрече она определенно не была готова...

Блэк едва заметно нахмурился, глядя вслед уходящей девушке.

Он не знал, почему заговорил с ней. Может, от скуки. Хотя эта девушка не походила на тех, с кем Блэк обычно флиртовал. Не сногсшибательная красавица — а маленькая, миловидная, и глаза такие… Такие. Грустные. Взрослые.  Сириус не понимал, что именно так поразило его: что-то странное, почти неуловимое во внешности этой девушки или то, как ненавязчиво его отшили, но решение сложилось в мозгу за доли секунды.

Если бы Лунатик мог читать мысли Блэка в этот момент, то сказал бы, что у Бродяги случился разрыв шаблона. Впрочем, такой сверхспособностью Люпин не обладал, да и был занят — добродушно отчитывал Сохатого за неуклюжесть.

Сириус взял свои книги и чуть ли не бегом двинулся за девушкой. Подмигнув знакомым гриффиндоркам, которые успели встать в очередь за Марго, парень протиснулся вперед и стал прямо следом за ней. Остальным Мародёрам пришлось встать в конце, хотя, в общем-то, никто не жаловался. Джеймс уже заметил впереди свою ненаглядную Эванс и, глуповато улыбаясь, отработанным движением взлохматил свою и без того растрёпанную шевелюру. Лили, почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, обернулась. Джеймс просиял.

 — Привет, Эванс! Как лето прошло?

 — Привет, Поттер, — немного раздраженно отозвалась она. — Знаешь, неплохо, но могло быть и лучше, если бы ты не заваливал меня письмами, — сказала Лили и отвернулась, взмахнув темно-рыжими волосами. Джеймс сразу же поник, но не прекратил пожирать глазами её затылок.

Пока Сохатый пялился на рыжую гриффиндорскую старосту, где-то чуть впереди Сириус изучал Марго. Девушка ощущала его взгляд почти физически, и от этого становилось неуютно. Наконец Бродяга, наклонившись к ней, спросил:

 — Ты из Хогвартса? Я тебя раньше не видел.

По телу девушки пробежали легкие мурашки. Она обернулась, и Сириус почувствовал, что её волосы пахнут полынью и ещё какими-то травами.

 — Не видел, потому что я раньше там не училась, — ответила Марго и снова отвернулась.

 — А теперь, значит, учишься?

 — Да.

Разговор не клеился, и Сириус, впервые не зная, что сказать, продолжил изучающе на неё смотреть. Взгляд его задержался на загорелых плечах и слегка потемневшей серебряной цепочке, которая скрывалась под вырезом майки. Блэк ощущал напряжение девушки, словно оно расходилось волнами во все стороны. Сириус едва слышно хмыкнул и придвинулся ещё чуть ближе, не отрывая глаз от её кудрявых волос, которые, завиваясь, тонкими колечками спадали на  шею. Чуть прикрыв глаза, Бродяга прислушался к ощущениям и медленно втянул носом воздух. Запах полыни был самым сильным, но через мгновенье Сириус смог ощутить и другие ароматы: множество разных трав, терпкий дым и совсем чуть-чуть свежего хлеба.

Лэстер расплатилась за книги и сняла со спины рюкзак, чтобы их сложить. В этот момент она пожалела, что надела эту дурацкую майку. Марго могла поклясться, что Блэк сейчас пялится на одну из её татуировок, которую до этого скрывал рюкзак. И Сириус действительно с интересом разглядывал рисунок феникса, вылетающего из пламени, который красовался на пояснице у синеглазой девушки.

Марго закинула рюкзак на плечо и направилась к выходу. Эта встреча совершенно выбила её из колеи, и, как бы не было приятно увидеть Блэка молодым, здоровым, весёлым, а главное — живым, Марго спешила исчезнуть как можно скорее, чтобы успокоиться. Но Сириус, который  быстренько расплатился, сгрёб свои книги в охапку и побежал следом.

 — Подожди! Скажи хоть, как тебя зовут!

Марго обернулась на ходу, но ничего не ответила и в следующую секунду растворилась в толпе. А Сириус, не услышавший хлопка трансгрессии на шумной улице, пытался разглядеть среди прохожих кучерявую макушку, пока остальные Мародёры не вышли из магазина.

 — Только не говори, что ты её упустил, — раздался насмешливый голос Джеймса. — Теряешь хватку, дружище!

 — Да иди ты, Сохатый! — раздраженно отозвался Сириус, и ребята расхохотались.

А в это самое время Марго сидела на берегу какого-то шотландского озера и нервно курила. Пальцы дрожали, а из головы всё никак не желал уходить образ Блэка. Девушка грустно усмехнулась.

Надо признать, что в юности Сириус был чертовски красив. А глаза! Такие... Такие.

Марго откинулась на спину и невидящим взглядом уставилась в голубое небо.


	5. Глава 4. Встречи радостные и не очень

Утро первого сентября выдалось на удивление тёплым и солнечным, хотя до этого несколько дней подряд шёл мерзкий моросящий дождь. На платформе 9 и 3/4 было яблоку негде упасть: всюду сновали взволнованные родители, расстающиеся со своими чадами; некоторые дети уже разыскали в толпе своих друзей и вовсю делились летними впечатлениями. Собрались вместе и знаменитые Мародёры: Джеймс, сонный и ужасно лохматый (впрочем, как и всегда в этот день), стоял рядом с Сириусом, который небрежно опирался о свою тележку; Ремус сидел на чемодане с учебником по трансфигурации, а за ним топтался Питер. Наконец Лунатик закрыл книгу и затолкал ее в сумку, бросив взгляд на Блэка. Тот явно пытался найти кого-то в толпе. Сохатый отвлёкся от созерцания Эванс, стоящей чуть в отдалении, и тоже посмотрел на друга.

 — Что, всё ищешь свою кучерявую? — усмехнулся Джеймс.

 — Да так, — небрежно бросил Сириус, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Джеймс присвистнул.

 — Ребят, вы гляньте на него! Похоже, наш ловелас влюбился!

 — Иди ты, Сохатый, — Блэк бросил на друга сердитый взгляд и небрежно откинул прядь волос со лба, вызвав восторженный писк стоявших неподалеку четверокурсниц. — Ничего я не влюбился. Просто она меня заинтересовала.

 — Ага, ага, — насмешливо протянул Джеймс, облокотившись на свою тележку. В его глазах плясали лукавые искорки. — Вот будет весело, если твоя таинственная незнакомка окажется слизеринкой!

Блэк поднял глаза к небу. За последние несколько дней подобные разговоры случались не раз.

 — Не думаю, — вставил Ремус. — Скорее уж она когтевранка.

 — А вдруг Пуффендуй? —  робко выразил свое мнение Питер.

 — Не, это вряд ли, — Поттер зевнул и взъерошил волосы.

Блэк слушал разговор краем уха, внимательно оглядывая платформу, но кучерявой макушки поблизости не наблюдалось. Наконец он сказал:

 — Почему вы так уверены, что она не гриффиндорка?

 — Тогда она бы не убежала, не сказав даже своего имени, — ответил Рем.

 — А еще она не извинилась! — возмущенно вставил Сохатый. Сириус усмехнулся.

 — Дружище, ты ж сам её сбил! Если кому и было извиняться, так это тебе!

Джим насупился, остальные Мародёры захохотали.

А тем временем "таинственная незнакомка" пробиралась сквозь толпу на вокзале, толкая перед собой тележку. Многие взрослые волшебники, закутанные в длинные черные мантии, с удивлением или даже неодобрением косились на невысокую щуплую девушку в затертых до дыр джинсах. Марго уверенно двигалась к концу состава, надеясь урвать пустое купе. Её красная с чёрным клетчатая рубашка, накинутая на манер куртки поверх старой майки, развевалась за спиной. Наконец девушка заметила практически пустой вагон, с помощью палочки подняла свой багаж и отправилась выбирать купе. Рассовав вещи, она села в уголке у окна, оперевшись о стенку, и задремала. Минут через пятнадцать поезд тронулся. Марго обрадовалась, что будет ехать одна, и заснула окончательно. Прозевать остановку Лэстер не боялась: она всегда спала достаточно чутко. Через какое-то время дверь купе отъехала в сторону, и внутрь заглянули две девушки: одна с длинными, темно-рыжими волосами, другая — русая, с озорной короткой стрижкой.

 — Может, поищем другое купе? — спросила рыжая у своей спутницы.

 — Всё уже занято, Лилс. К тому же она все равно спит, — возразила другая и, крякнув от натуги, втащила внутрь свой чемодан.

Лили оглядела соседку по купе. Выглядела та, по мнению Эванс, слегка потрепано и как-то по-пацански. Лили почему-то представила реакцию своей старшей сестры: Тунья наверняка поморщила бы нос, презрительно фыркнула и ушла куда подальше. Но были в спящей девушке какое-то располагающее к себе спокойствие и даже уверенность, и ни выцветшие джинсы с дырками на коленях, ни майка, имевшая, вероятно, когда-то глубокий черный цвет, а теперь ставшая темно-серой, ни потрёпанные кеды, потерявшие свою белизну, не портили этого впечатления.

Девушки, устроившись на противоположном от Марго сиденье, принялись тихонько разговаривать. Мимо проносились поля и луга, изредка разделяемые небольшими лесами. Солнечная погода сменилась серыми тучами. Поезд увозил их всё дальше от Лондона, приближаясь к холодной Шотландии.

Неожиданно дверь купе снова открылась, и на пороге появился высокий юноша. Каким-то неуловимым образом чувствовалось, что он аристократ, а его форма выдавала в нём слизеринца. Он презрительно посмотрел на девушек.

 — Так, — протянул он. — Ах, ну теперь понятно, почему в вагоне такая вонь: здесь едет грязнокровка, — сказал он, презрительно глядя на Лили.

Девушка залилась краской и обиженно сжала губы в тонкую линию: она была слишком обижена, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное в ответ. Да что там — Лили чувствовала, как начинает щипать глаза, и всё её самообладание уходило на то, чтобы не заплакать. Слизеринец определённо знал, на что давить: эта тема была очень болезненной для Эванс, особенно после ссоры с Северусом.

Алиса, казалось, вот-вот лопнет от возмущения: она яростно втянула носом воздух, но, как назло, достаточно колкие выражения никак не желали приходить на ум. Парень и её одарил презрительной гримасой и сделал ещё шаг, входя в купе.

 — Что, Вуд, — в его взгляде читалась открытая насмешка, — язык проглотила? — и, скривившись, добавил: — Якшаешься со всяким сбродом...

Из угла купе послышался немного хрипловатый от долгого молчания, но уверенный голос:

 — Шёл бы ты отсюда, солнышко.

Тут же все посмотрели на Марго. Она сидела, всем своим видом выражая небрежность: нога за ногу, на губах легкая презрительная усмешка. Но в её глазах можно было увидеть и злобу, и предельную сосредоточенность, да и волшебная палочка, которую девушка держала в руке, отнюдь не разряжала обстановку. Лицо парня вытянулось, но он, вложив как можно больше пренебрежения в голос, спросил:

 — А ты вообще кто? Ещё одна грязнокровка?

Лэстер в ответ скривилась — но не презрительно, а, скорее, насмешливо.

Лили сидела, держа Алису за руку и кидая нервные взгляды то на юношу, то на свою синеглазую попутчицу. Слизеринец оглядел наглую девчонку и, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, заявил:

 — Ты, между прочим, имеешь честь разговаривать с наследником древнего чистокровного рода, так что прояви уважение!

Марго издала короткий смешок:

 — Я не уважаю людей, которые бросаются подобными оскорблениями в обществе, — она поморщила нос и продолжила: — Это, как минимум, бестактно.

Лицо слизеринца исказила гримаса ярости. Парень сделал ещё один шаг к Марго, видно, собираясь ещё что-то сказать, но не успел. Молниеносный взмах палочкой — и настырный аристократ вылетел из купе спиной вперед. Когда обидчик, злой как три тысячи гриндилоу, поднялся на ноги, Марго, вставшая в дверях, сказала:

 — И вообще, мне кажется, что ты ошибся купе.

 — Ты ещё об этом пожалеешь! – прошипел слизеринец.

 — И тебе не хворать, – усмехнулась девушка. Лицо её было почти спокойным, но то, как она шарахнула дверью, ясно говорило, что Марго просто в ярости. Девушка плюхнулась на свое место и ещё раз, насупив брови, бросила взгляд на закрытую дверь — в коридоре уже никого не было.

Эванс и Вуд несколько секунд сидели, не проронив ни слова. Наконец, словно очнувшись, русоволосая тряхнула волосами.

 — Круто ты его! — с неподдельным восторгом сказала Алиса.

 — Только не стоило. После этого тебе от Эйвери житья не будет, — покачала головой Лили.

 — Ну и черт с ним, — беспечно отозвалась успокоившаяся Марго и широко зевнула. — Простите, меня в поездах всегда в сон клонит, — пробормотала она и, к величайшему изумлению попутчиц, просто разлеглась на трёхместном сиденье, лишь слегка поджав ноги. Спустя пару минут тихое сопение возвестило о том, что девушка снова спит.

 — Ну дела! — прошептала Алиса, обернувшись к подруге. — Мне бы так!

Лили лишь неодобрительно покачала головой из-за того, что странная девушка улеглась на сиденье с ногами, в грязных кедах, но будить её не стала.

Вскоре в купе снова пожаловали гости, а именно: крайне обеспокоенный Джеймс и радостный, готовый к драке Сириус. Рем топтался позади, а Питер, очевидно, не решился идти разбираться с кем-либо.

 — До нас дошли слухи, — с напускной важностью начал Бродяга, — что тут что-то стряслось.

 — А точнее — его высочество Эйвери, — вставил Люпин.

Джеймс же просто вопросительно посмотрел на Эванс, по привычке лохматя волосы. Его тревожно-воинственный взгляд ясно говорил о том, что за свою ненаглядную рыжую он готов лично порвать всех слизеринцев на кучу маленьких змеек. Оглядев эту компанию, Алиса хихикнула.

 — Опоздали, герои!

 — То есть как опоздали? — возмутился Джеймс. — Если что, мы догоним и добавим.

 — И кстати, — Блэк хитро прищурился и посмотрел на русоволосую, — кого он испугался? Неужто ты его отделала, а, Вуд?

 — Неа, — в её глазах плясали озорные чёртики.

Сириус притворно удивился и схватился за сердце:

 — Неужели это дело рук нашей драгоценной старосты?

Все улыбнулись, а Алиса, насладившись созданной интригой, кивнула головой на соседнее сиденье, куда до этого почему-то никто даже не смотрел.

Сириус удивленно поднял брови, разглядывая девушку. Марго безмятежно спала, положив левую руку под голову, а в правой держа волшебную палочку. Её рот был чуть приоткрыт, и даже сквозь шум колес чуть-чуть слышалось её мирное сопение. Тёмно-каштановые кудри падали на лицо, и в этот момент девушка отнюдь не выглядела воинственной.

 — Надо же, какая встреча! — усмехнулся Бродяга.

 — Вы что, знаете её? — спросила Алиса, любопытно переводя взгляд с Блэка на Поттера и обратно.

 — Ну... — протянул Сохатый.

 — Вообще-то не совсем. Джеймс врезался в неё, когда мы были в книжном, — сообщил Ремус и вышел чуть вперед, выглядывая из-за плеча Сириуса.

Лили тут же нахмурилась и послала Джеймсу взгляд в стиле "что-ты-опять-натворил-Поттер?". Тот лишь развел руками. Сириус, не обращая ни на кого внимания, сел на корточки напротив лица Марго и легонько тряхнул её за плечо.

Никто толком не успел понять, что случилось, как палочка девушки оказалась у горла Блэка. От неожиданности тот даже  дернулся, но всё же смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Сначала они были сонные и напуганные, потом — удивленные и настороженные, и, наконец, в них появилось облегчение. Хоть "постоянная бдительность" Грюма прочно засела у Марго в мозгу и насиженное место покидать не собиралась, девушка, слава богу, не приобрела привычки спросонья кидаться Авадами.

 — Ну зачем же так пугать, — вздохнула она и убрала палочку в задний карман джинсов.

 — Это ещё кто кого напугал, — слегка наиграно возмутился Бродяга. Мародёры расхохотались.

Марго недовольно поморщилась (видно, она ещё до конца не проснулась) и села, бросив беглый взгляд на шумную компанию. “Одна поеду. Ага, как же. Ну прям как сглазили меня”, — мрачно подумала Лэстер. Сириус небрежно откинул волосы назад и сел рядом.

 — Что ж, — он лукаво посмотрел на девушку, — может, познакомимся, наконец?


	6. Глава 5. Львята

— Что ж, — Сириус лукаво посмотрел на Марго, — может, познакомимся, наконец?

“Как будто у меня есть выбор”,  –  мрачно подумала девушка, но вслух сказала только:

 — Меня зовут Марго. Марго Лэстер. 

 — Сириус Блэк, — пафосным тоном представился Бродяга. — А это...

 — Алиса Вуд, — бойко вставила девушка. — Вот эта рыжая зануда – Лили Эванс, — совершенно беззлобно добавила она (“рыжая зануда” подняла глаза к потолку, а потом бросила Марго короткий взгляд, мол, не бери в голову).

 — Джеймс Поттер, — Сохатый отвесил небольшой поклон, вызвав смешок Вуд и слегка недовольное фырканье Эванс.

 — Ремус Люпин, — Лунатик представился последним и, закрыв дверь купе, сел.

Конечно, Марго в этом не особо нуждалась: из присутствующих она не знала только Вуд, да и то, девушка казалась ей смутно знакомой; Марго подумала, что, очевидно, в другом времени уже встречала Алису или её детей. Лили девушка узнала сразу: у Гарри действительно были точь-в-точь такие же глаза, как, впрочем, и у его младшего сына. Джеймс внешне, от растрепанной макушки до пят, был точной копией Гарри (за исключением глаз). C остальными ребятами Марго сталкивалась лично и узнала их без труда ещё в магазине.

Девушка ощутила на себе взгляд Сириуса. От этого по телу пробежали легкие мурашки. Она села поудобнее и небрежным движением откинула со лба сбившиеся от сна волосы, стараясь не краснеть. К счастью (или к сожалению), Лэстер отвлекла одна из соседок:

 — А откуда ты, Марго? Я тебя раньше не встречала! С какого ты факультета? А какой курс? — кажется, не в меру бойкая Алиса хотела узнать о новенькой всё, что можно и что нельзя. От этого шквала вопросов Лэстер даже сперва растерялась, да и изучающий взгляд Сириуса спокойствия не добавлял.

 — Вуд, уймись, ты не на допросе, — вставил Джеймс, и все рассмеялись. Марго, успокоившись, стала отвечать, стараясь следовать легенде и не ляпнуть лишнего.

 — Я переехала из Австралии этим летом, — Марго убрала прядь непослушных волос за ухо, — и теперь буду учиться в Хогвартсе.

 — Австралия? Ого, круто! — Алиса сделала большие глаза и восторженно посмотрела на Марго: — Значит, тебя еще не распределили на факультет?

Марго отрицательно покачала головой.

 — Я попросила распределить меня до первого сентября, — она как-то странно слегка поморщила нос, — так что с начала июля я официально на Гриффиндоре.

Ребята переглянулись, девочки явно обрадовались.

 — Значит, ты будешь учиться с нами! — воскликнула Лили. — Ты какой курс?

 — Шестой, — улыбнулась Марго, а про себя подумала: “Может, стоило послушать шляпу и идти на Когтевран? Такого внимания к своей персоне я точно долго не выдержу...”

Девушки радостно улыбнулись ей, а чрезвычайно довольный Сириус сказал:

 — Ну что я тебе говорил, Сохатый, — он подмигнул насупившемуся Поттеру.

 — Не обращайте внимания, — тихо сказал Ремус ничего не понимающим сокурсницам.

Ребята начали наперебой рассказывать новенькой о Хогвартсе и учителях. Марго посмеивалась, слушая забавные истории из жизни Мародёров, явно приукрашенные, но очень интересные. В основном речь толкали Сириус и Джеймс, иногда что-то рассказывали Рем или Алиса. Лили же в основном вставляла комментарии вроде “и из-за этого наш факультет потерял пятьдесят баллов” или “а потом эти оболтусы две недели ходили на отработки к Филчу”. Теперь Марго поняла, почему Вуд назвала её занудой: Эванс была уж чересчур педантична. Совсем чуть-чуть...

Когда в вагоне появилась тележка со сладостями, Лили неожиданно вспомнила про обязанности старосты и куда-то утащила Рема. Оставшиеся в купе гриффиндорцы затарились вкусностями по самое не хочу и тут же принялись их уничтожать. Когда дело дошло до волшебной жвачки, они устроили соревнования по выдуванию пузырей. Сохатый, признанный чемпион в этом деле, позорно проиграл Марго, которая умудрилась выдуть пузырь раза в полтора больше футбольного мяча. Джеймс потребовал реванш, но его пузырь, который уже был определенно больше, чем у Марго, лопнул. Ребята долго потешались над Поттером, хохоча до колик в животе, пока он пытался отодрать от лица липкую синюю жвачку. Наконец Сириус сжалился над другом и убрал её заклинанием. К тому времени как запас самых захватывающих и невероятных историй иссяк, в купе вернулись старосты и присоединились к поеданию шоколадных лягушек. За окном потемнело, начался проливной дождь. Разговоры продолжались под чавканье и стук капель о стекло.

 — Кстати, Лэстер, где ты училась раньше? — поинтересовался Джеймс, привычным движением приводя волосы в хаотичное состояние.

 — В Австралии есть своя школа магии, недалеко от Сиднея. Она, конечно, не такая большая, как Хогвартс – у нас учится от силы сотня волшебников, может, даже меньше. Хотя в этом есть свои плюсы: здание школы не скрывают от магглов, ну, кроме стадиона, и мы можем выезжать куда-нибудь в учебное время при необходимости...

 — Почему её не прячут? — поразилась Эванс.

 — А смысл? — Марго передернула плечами. — Для окружающих магглов это обычная закрытая школа. Конечно, защита от проникновения неволшебников на территорию есть, но подумай сама: зачем прятать школу целиком? Ведь маскирующие чары нужно обновлять.

 — И неужели никто ничего не заподозрил? — поинтересовался Ремус.

 — Ну, знаешь, — Марго усмехнулась, — у нас ведь не замок, в конце концов! С виду — обычная школа...

 — Я бы помер со скуки, — фыркнул Джеймс, закинув руки за голову. — В замке хоть есть, что поисследовать...

 — Зато у нас не было школьной формы, как у вас, — парировала Марго. — И можно было ездить в город по выходным! А в Сиднее, даже в маггловском, есть на что посмотреть.

Ребята согласились, что это достаточно веский аргумент, но Поттер всё равно остался при своем мнении.

Алиса ушла куда-то, невзирая на почти жалобный взгляд Эванс вроде “за-что-ты-бросаешь-меня-с-ними”, и Джеймс тут же начал приставать к рыжей старосте. Бродяга и Лунатик только беззлобно посмеивались, глядя на это, а Марго, забрав почти полную коробку тыквенного печенья, уселась на диване по-турецки и продолжила уминать сладости, стараясь избежать разговоров. Хотя Алиса, которая расспрашивала новенькую больше всех, ушла, Лэстер очень боялась, что ей начнут задавать новые вопросы, и она ляпнет что-то не то. Ей ещё повезло, что в своём времени она действительно побывала в этой австралийской школе, где две недели читала старшекурсникам лекции о методах улучшения маггловской электроники с помощью волшебства. Тогда она облазила не очень-то большую территорию вдоль и поперек и сама узнала много интересного...  А теперь Марго молилась, чтоб никто не начал спрашивать, почему она переехала, где теперь живет и что-нибудь в таком духе. Врала Марго не всегда хорошо, особенно когда приходилось импровизировать, и предпочитала лишний раз промолчать.

К счастью для девушки, неприятных вопросов не последовало: Поттер завел разговор о квиддиче. Ребята начали обсуждать какой-то недавний матч; Лили, которая не была ярой фанаткой спорта, заскучала и взялась изучать учебник по зельям; Марго сидела, делая вид, что слушает, и даже иногда согласно кивала, но на самом деле она уставилась в точку чуть левее головы Джеймса и погрузилась в свои воспоминания. Она старалась не поворачивать головы, боясь встретиться взглядом с Сириусом, который сидел слева от неё и совершенно беспардонно разглядывал девушку.

Вскоре Алиса вернулась, и мальчишек вытолкали из купе, чтобы переодеться в форму. Поезд начал замедлять ход. Марго немного неуверенно оставила свои вещи; особенно тяжело было бросать рюкзак, с которым она практически не расставалась. Девушки вышли на платформу и слились с толпой школьников, которые занимали кареты.

 — Эй, ты чего? — Алиса, забравшаяся внутрь, выглянула, ожидая Марго. — Залезай и поедем!

 — Сейчас, — отмахнулась Лэстер, потом достала из кармана кусочек вяленого мяса и подошла к морде фестрала, запряженного в карету. Мародёры, занимающие соседнюю карету, удивленно посмотрели на нее.

 — Вообще-то эти кареты безлошадные... — сказал Джеймс и осекся. Он переглянулся с остальными ребятами, но по их лицам понял, что они видели то же самое: кусок мяса исчез с ладони девушки и растворился в воздухе. Марго же, как ни в чем не бывало, забралась в повозку, которая тут же поехала к замку. Парни переглянулись, но решили, что с этим можно разобраться и попозже, и тоже забрались в свою карету. Как только дверца захлопнулась, повозка покатила по колдобинам к древнему замку.

В Большом зале Марго делала вид, что с интересом разглядывает потолок, и краем уха слушала щебетание Вуд. Мародеры сели напротив, и Джеймс, подперев рукой подбородок, стал строить глазки Эванс. Та возмущенно отвернулась и едва заметно покраснела. Надо признать, выглядело это все весьма комично, и Марго фыркнула, скрывая смешок.

Речь директора она почти не слушала, а ужин вообще отбил всякое желание беспокоиться о чём бы то ни было. Марго шла за новыми знакомыми по коридорам, словно сомнамбула, и, очутившись в своей кровати, успела подумать только: “Наконец-то я в Хогвартсе...”, прежде чем провалиться в сон.


	7. Глава 6. Подобно дыму

Сириус Блэк сидел на подоконнике в одном из школьных коридоров и курил. В эту часть замка редко заглядывали студенты, а преподаватели – ещё реже, так что он позволил себе расслабиться и подумать. Наблюдая за дымом, который извивался причудливыми кольцами и выходил в приоткрытое окно, он в своих мыслях возвращался к одному и тому же человеку: Марго Лэстер. Бродяга обдумывал ситуацию и понимал, что, в общем-то, не было причин, по которым новенькая могла ему понравиться. Но это всё же произошло.

Марго ворвалась в привычный быт студентов Хогвартса, слегка взбудоражив его. Она, со своими привычками и нравами, никак не укладывалась в устоявшийся ритм школьной жизни. Сколько Сириус помнил, студенты могли делать домашку хоть до трех часов ночи и часто просыпали по утрам; Марго неизменно ложилась спать в половину одиннадцатого и вставала чуть свет, чтобы закончить с заданиями. В факультетской гостиной она никогда не стремилась занять всеми любимые места у камина; наоборот, девушка (если была одна) забивалась в самый дальний угол, повернув кресло спинкой ко всем. Школьную форму Марго нехотя, но носила. Правда, галстук Лэстер завязывала кое-как (она их определённо не любила), а вместо туфель всегда обувала кеды, к огромному удивлению других девушек. Вообще, в отличие от остальных девчонок, которые в большинстве своем носили блузки, выгодно подчеркивающие фигуру, подтягивали юбки повыше, чтобы покрасоваться своими ногами (далеко не всегда прямыми), Марго, кажется, стремилась сделать _всё_ наоборот. Что бы она ни надела, это выглядело на ней небрежным и мешковатым. А уж футболки и свитера, которые девушка явно обожала и надевала при любом удобном случае, по своим размерам подошли бы скорее мамонту. Правда, несмотря на все эти балахоны, Сириус прикинул, что грудь у нее, в общем-то, небольшая, зато ножки очень красивые и крепкие. Уж точно покрасивее, чем у некоторых...

Сперва некоторые особенно вредные студентки-слизеринки посмеивались над новенькой, но все их подколки, судя по всему, проходили мимо сознания Марго. Вообще, как показалось Сириусу, Лэстер было все равно, что окружающие думают о её внешнем виде. Был это закоренелый пофигизм или странное чувство стиля, сказать сложно, но факт остается фактом: Марго одевалась так, как хотела, а любые нападки окружающих по этому поводу просто не воспринимала. Прошло несколько дней, и студентам надоело её подкалывать. Они перестали тыкать в девушку пальцем и просто закатывали глаза: мол, иностранка же.

В отличие от большинства других девчонок, Лэстер не начинала хлопать ресницами, едва завидев его, не принималась томно вздыхать вперемешку с глупым хихиканьем, не пыталась оказаться ненароком поближе, чтобы покрасоваться перед ним — даже наоборот, порой откровенно сбегала, как ему казалось. Но когда Маргарита смотрела на него, что-то появлялось в её глазах — что-то, что Блэк не мог описать.

А ещё Сириуса ужасно раздражало то, что почти за неделю он ничего толком не узнал о ней. Марго вертелась в компании Эванс и Вуд, внимательно вслушивалась в их разговоры, иногда кивала, соглашаясь, но когда ей задавали хоть какие-то личные вопросы, Марго умудрялись отвечать, не говоря ничего конкретного, и почти не высказывала своего личного мнения... Все попытки проникновения в свой мир Марго пресекала, и порой довольно грубо, как показал разговор, случайно подслушанный Сириусом в гостиной.

_Огонь освещал большое помещение, придавая ему особенное тепло и уют. Мародеры, занявшие лучшие места у камина, делали домашку. Джеймс периодически отвлекался, ерошил волосы и поглядывал на сидящих рядом девушек. Бродяга усмехнулся, поставил точку в сочинении по трансфигурации и откинулся на спинку дивана. До него донесся обрывок разговора._

_— Почему тебе никто не пишет? — раздался звонкий голос Вуд._

_— Ну не пишут, и что? — Марго увлеченно шкрябала пером по пергаменту._

_— Ей, Лэстер, только не говори, что у тебя никого нет! Друзья там, парень, в конце концов..._

_Сириус замер, внимательно прислушиваясь._

_— Не говори ерунды, — буркнула она и уткнулась в свой свиток._

_— Да ладно, Марго, колись! Я видела, ты этот кулон никогда не снимаешь, только не говори, что это не подарок от твоего..._

_— Я не хочу об этом говорить, Вуд, — ледяным тоном сказала Марго._

_Сириус обернулся. Девушка сидела прямо, держа левую руку у шеи: Сириус догадался, что она теребит цепочку; уголки губ девушки странно подрагивали._

_— И больше не задавай мне глупых вопросов, — уже тише добавила Марго и, закинув вещи в сумку, убежала наверх, в спальню..._

Сириуса это заинтриговало, и парень решил, что пора переходить к решительным действиям. На следующее утро он, превратившись в собаку, под мантией-невидимкой преодолел заколдованную лестницу в девичьи спальни, пробрался в комнату шестикурсниц и оставил на тумбочке Лэстер огромный букет красных роз. Правда, Блэк так и не узнал, понравился ли подарок Марго: всё сегодняшнее утро она таинственным образом исчезала, стоило Сириусу оказаться рядом, и садилась на уроках довольно далеко, занимая первую парту.

Парень вздохнул и, потушив сигарету, всё так же смотрел в окно. Он не видел хрупкую фигурку за своей спиной. А кучерявая девушка стояла, боясь пошевелиться, и с нежностью во взгляде смотрела на Сириуса. Она ощущала аромат его парфюма: терпкий, но приятный. Одно его присутствие, казалось, вызывало табун бабочек в животе, и когда она стала там, близко-близко, у девушки словно перехватило дыхание.

 — Привет, — сказала она наконец.

Бродяга обернулся и с удивлением уставился на объект своих мыслей. Марго стояла, слегка склонив голову набок, и едва заметно улыбалась. Не дождавшись от Сириуса какой-либо осмысленной реакции, она просто села рядом с ним на подоконник, уперевшись подбородком в колени. Блэк с удивлением покосился на разномастные носки, видневшиеся из-под слегка задравшейся мантии. Девушка, поняв, куда он смотрит, тоже уставилась на свои ноги; на правой был красно-желтый, в широкую полоску носок,  на левой - просто красный, однотонный.

 — А носки-то зачем разные? — поинтересовался, наконец, Сириус.

 — Это прикольно, — она посмотрела на Блэка своими синими глазами.

 — Обычно девушки так не делают, — сказал Бродяга, пытаясь понять, что творится в этой кучерявой голове.

 — Разве это важно? —  она подернула плечами и отвернулась.

 — Нет, не важно, — ответил Сириус и снова уставился в окно.

Какое-то время они молчали.

 — Спасибо за цветы. 

Сириус перевел взгляд на девушку. Она улыбнулась немного грустно.

 — Шикарный букет, — продолжила она. — Только... Я не люблю розы.

Марго наблюдала, как довольная улыбка на лице Сириуса сменилась непониманием. Кажется, парень пытался осознать тот факт, что облажался с выбором цветов. А девушке вспомнилось, как он когда-то в будущем тоже преподнес ей цветы...

_Она сидела на кровати по-турецки, держа в левой руке большую деревянную палитру, а в правой  –  старую кисточку, и что-то увлеченно рисовала над изголовьем. На туманный Лондон опускалась ночь, и комната, принадлежавшая когда-то Регулусу, покойному брату Сириуса, освещалась несколькими шариками света, которые парили вокруг головы Марго, бросая свет на рисунок. В свое время Регулус, будучи ярым фанатом Волдеморта, повесил в своей комнате коллаж из газетных вырезок, применив, конечно, заклятие вечного приклеивания. Марго, поселившаяся здесь, не имела возможности его убрать, поэтому решила просто закрасить дурацкий коллаж. Иногда, как, например, в тот день, она снова бралась за краски и добавляла что-нибудь в причудливое переплетение птиц, зверей и цветов._

_Хлопнула дверь, но она даже не обернулась. Она и так знала, кто пришел. К привычным запахам этой комнаты: аромату полыни, книг и стойкому запаху разнообразных красок — примешался запах огневиски и терпкого мужского парфюма. Мужчина сел на кровать, которая скрипнула под его тяжестью._

_— Всё рисуешь?_

_Марго обернулась, смешно взмахнув коротеньким хвостиком на затылке. Она улыбнулась Сириусу, отложила краски и села поближе, прижавшись к нему. Блэк немного рассеяно приобнял её за плечи, думая о чем-то своем. Неожиданно он встрепенулся, вспомнив что-то, и вытащил из-за спины большой букет алых роз, очевидно, только что наколдованных._

_— Держи, это тебе, — сказал Блэк и протянул цветы девушке. Она осторожно приняла букет, задумчиво провела пальцами по лепесткам; потом повернулась и, приподнявшись, чмокнула довольного Сириуса в щеку._

_— Спасибо, — шепнула Марго ему на ухо. — Только знаешь... Я не люблю розы, — добавила она, слегка виновато улыбаясь._

_Сириус на секунду опешил._

_— А какие любишь?_

_— Ромашки..._

_Сириус улыбнулся Марго, взмахнул палочкой, и розы в её руках превратились в ромашки._

_Это был последний раз, когда она честно ответила на этот вопрос._

Тем временем в настоящем, Сириус, всё обдумав, спросил:

 — А какие любишь?

Марго как-то странно взглянула на него, опешив. Всё это: взгляд, интонация — было точь-в-точь как тогда, в далёком счастливом прошлом — или будущем? Девушка уже собиралась ответить, но вдруг передумала. Она резко подернула плечами и сказала, глядя куда-то правее парня:

 — Не знаю.

Сириус прищурился. Потом вздохнул. “Попробуй пойми этих девчонок”, — подумал он.

 — Слушай, Лэстер, скажи правду, а? Или я буду считать, что этого разговора не было, и продолжу дарить тебе розы. Каждый день, — лукаво улыбнулся Сириус.

Марго посмотрела ему в глаза. Она очень давно не отвечала честно на этот вопрос. “Но это же Сириус, в конце концов. И кажется, ты всё равно ему нравишься...” — пронеслось в голове. Под пристальным взглядом парня Марго едва заметно покраснела и опустила глаза.

 — Ромашки... — тихо сказала она и снова посмотрела в глаза Бродяге. — Мне нравятся ромашки...

Сириус моргнул, переваривая информацию (кажется, его удивило то, что эта девушка предпочитает величественным розам обычные полевые цветы), но вытащил волшебную палочку и взмахнул,  пробормотав что-то. Он хотел создать небольшой букет, а в результате получилась целая охапка цветов. Марго тепло улыбнулась ему, свесила ноги с подоконника и, положив цветы себе на колени, принялась плести венок, время от времени едва слышно напевая себе под нос что-то приятное. Сириус озадаченно посмотрел на девушку и снова закурил.

Бродяга задумался о чём-то и даже не заметил, что Марго сделала из охапки венок и уже заканчивает ещё один. Сириус потушил вторую сигарету и посмотрел на девушку, пробежав глазами по её лицу, обрамленному темными кудрями. Марго закончила второй венок и, к удивлению Бродяги, наклонилась и надела его на голову парня. Сириус с наигранным возмущением поднял брови. Марго усмехнулась и вдруг поцеловала его в щеку, обдав горячим дыханием. Сириус снова ощутил, что от волос Марго пахнет полынью, но сейчас этот горький аромат оттенялся запахом ромашек...

А когда он опомнился, она уже ушла, растаяв, подобно дыму, в каменных коридорах замка, словно и не сидела рядом минуту назад.


	8. Глава 7. Колдографии

Вечером того же дня знаменитые Мародёры собрались в своей комнате. Небо затянули серые тучи, но в спальне было тепло: вовсю отдавала свой жар пухлая печка в центре помещения, а алое убранство добавляло уюта.

Сириус сидел на своей кровати, задумчиво теребя в руках подаренный венок; он только что закончил рассказывать друзьям о случившемся. И, надо признать, он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Влюбленным идиотом, хоть и не хотел этого признавать.

 — Ну ты даешь, дружище! — выдал, наконец, Сохатый и поправил очки.

Сириус в ответ рассеянно кивнул. Пит потянулся за новой коробкой печенья и вдруг сказал:

 — А вам не кажется, что она... Странная?

 — Что ты имеешь в виду?  –  спросил Блэк, прищурившись. Питера он всегда недолюбливал, а теперь, кажется, температура в комнате и вовсе упала на пару градусов. Хвост втянул голову в плечи.

 — Да, Бродяга, — вставил Джеймс, — тебе не кажется, что твоя подружка чокнутая?

 — Она не моя подружка! — огрызнулся Сириус. — Пока. И она уж точно не чокнутая!

Джеймс хмыкнул.

 — А по ней и не скажешь...

Блэк напрягся и посмотрел на лучшего друга исподлобья. Как бы ни хотелось этого признавать, но Лэстер действительно была странной... Даже слишком. Она была загадочной, определённо, но что бы там не говорили ребята — Марго не была сумасшедшей.

 — А я согласен с Бродягой, — неожиданно заявил Ремус и отложил книгу. — Она ведет себя... Необычно, но мозги у неё что надо. Лэстер отличная волшебница. Вспомните, как она отделала эту слизеринку сегодня на ЗОТИ.

 — Да уж, такое забудешь... — хмыкнул Джеймс и, откинувшись, плюхнулся на кровать.

Сегодня на защите их новый преподаватель вдруг решил устроить практическое занятие  и очень некстати выбрал для этого урок, спаренный у гриффиндорцев со слизеринцами. В пару с Марго поставили какую-то пренеприятную особу с лошадиными зубами, которая не нашла лучше времени, чтобы высказать Маргарите очередную гадость по поводу её внешнего вида, и в особенности по поводу венка, который Марго так и не сняла.

К концу сражения слизеринка позеленела, покрылась большими лиловыми прыщами и легкой шерстью и плакала, завывая, не в состоянии открыть склеенный заклятьем рот. Беднягу увели в Больничное крыло, а Марго, которая не получила ни царапины, довольный профессор поставил за урок "П", наградил факультет двадцатью баллами, но посоветовал в следующий раз так не увлекаться. После этого все прониклись к Марго некоторым уважением. А Сириус подумал, что, наверно, не так уж ей и плевать на мнение окружающих, как она стремится это показать.

Джеймс зевнул и, приподнявшись, посмотрел на Лунатика.

 — А как тогда ты объяснишь все эти её... Странности?

 — Мне кажется,  — начал Рем, разворачивая шоколадную лягушку, —  что она делает это специально.

В комнате повисла тишина. Джеймс с Сириусом переглянулись. Сохатый резко сел на кровати. 

 — А это может значить... — начал Блэк.

 — ... что она что-то скрывает, — закончил Поттер.

Сириус задумался. Действительно, это многое объясняло... Замкнутость новенькой, её странное поведение:  всё это могло быть вызвано стремлением отгородить от себя других студентов.

 — Но что может быть настолько важным, чтобы ради этого заставлять окружающих считать себя сумасшедшим? — глубокомысленно сказал Бродяга и посмотрел на друга.

  — А вдруг она тоже оборотень? — хохотнул Джеймс. Люпин дернулся и чуть не подавился шоколадкой.

 — Это не смешно, Сохатый,  –  серьёзно сказал Лунатик и снова уткнулся в книгу, а потом тихо добавил: — Если бы это было так, я бы… учуял. Наверное.

 — Извини, — отозвался Джеймс и растерянно растрепал волосы. Кажется, он понял, что шутка была не самой удачной.

Блэк хмыкнул, но в своих мыслях он уже был где-то далеко, в том светлом пустом коридоре. Его красивые аристократичные пальцы отрешённо скользили по белым цветам, а воображение услужливо подсовывало другие, гораздо более яркие и откровенные картинки... 

А в это время Марго сидела на своей кровати в спальне девочек, задернув полог и отгородившись таким образом от остального мира. Её кулон, как ни странно, был снят и лежал рядом на красном покрывале. Девушка листала толстенький альбом в кожаном переплете, грустно улыбаясь. Вот она нежно провела рукой по одной из колдографий и закусила нижнюю губу, боясь заплакать.    На снимке во втором ряду стояла она сама, в каком-то дурацком темном свитере со снеговиками; рядом — Сириус, уже взрослый мужчина, потрепанный временем и Азкабаном. Он обнимал Марго за талию, та смущалась и едва заметно краснела, а Блэк украдкой поглядывал на девушку, и на его изможденном лице появлялась легкая задорная улыбка...

Это было далеким чудесным Рождеством, которое они встретили на площади Гримо. Все вместе.

 А сейчас ей хотелось плакать.

Марго отложила альбом и, подтянув ноги, уткнулась носом в коленки. Отчего-то перед   глазами появился образ светловолосой девушки, с которой они как-то виделись. “Твои мозгошмыги бесятся. Тебя что-то тревожит”, — сказала она тогда. Марго усмехнулась. Лэстер так и не поинтересовалась, кто такие мозгошмыги, но слова девушки ей запомнились. Пожалуй, лучше про её теперешнее состояние и не скажешь...

Марго провела пальцем по альбомной странице. Сейчас мысли девушки беспорядочно метались, словно охваченные пламенем. Тревога не покидала её. Она всё рассказала Дамблдору, но поможет ли он? А что, если Волдеморт всё равно услышит пророчество?

От этих мыслей сердце девушки болезненно сжималось; она вспоминала Гарри, который вырос без родителей, вспоминала погибшего Сириуса...

_Сириус._

Ей так хотелось прикасаться к нему, смотреть на него, растворяться в его объятьях; ей безумно нравилось просто быть рядом, наблюдать за ним хотя бы издали, просто знать, что он жив.  

Марго не могла не заметить, что Блэк обратил на неё внимание. С одной стороны, ей хотелось прыгать от радости при мысли об этом. С другой... Ей было страшно.

За последние лет десять она привыкла никому не доверять своих истинных мыслей и чувств; исключением были лишь те портреты, что она нарисовала... И порой Гарри. Сириус значил для него не меньше, и вряд ли кто-то из окружающих в то время лучше понимал её, чем Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Она привыкла, что очень многие её не понимают и не принимают, а некоторые — пытаются учить её, как следует жить. Со временем стала замыкаться в себе, убегать от всех и вся. Настоящие мысли, чувства, привычки уходили в глубину, закрывались маской радости, сумасшествия, безразличия и многими другими эмоциями. Почти всегда — ненастоящими.

Побыть наедине с самой собой она могла только под брезентовым потолком своей палатки.

Марго боялась раскрыться кому-то от начала и до конца. Больше всего она боялась быть брошенной. Боялась, что кто-то распахнет дверь в её мир, а потом безжалостно растопчет.

А Сириус...

Если тогда, в первый раз, всё сложилось само собой, то теперь... Теперь все было иначе. Сейчас Сириус молод, красив, так же безрассуден и влюбчив... И ко всему этому прилагается куча симпатичных студенток (а к этой группе Марго себя не относила), многие из которых спят и видят, как бы стать девушкой Блэка.

Больше всего Марго боялась, что Сириус бросит её, и потому не подпускала его к себе. Хотя сегодня она поступила довольно глупо... И пришло же ей такое в голову!

Венок из ромашек лежал на тумбочке рядом с букетом алых роз, напоминая о случившемся. Она осторожно провела рукой по белым лепесткам, и на губах появилась мимолетная нежная улыбка.

 — Марго!

Девушка, испугавшись, подскочила на кровати. Лили рыжим вихрем ворвалась в спальню и, раздвинув полог, резко села на кровать Лэстер.

 — Собирайся, мы идём гулять! — радостно объявила она.

Марго поджала губы и посмотрела на девушку чуть исподлобья, наклонив голову влево, словно изучая.

— Я не хочу, — тихо сказала она. 

Лили подняла глаза к потолку, картинно вздохнув, а потом посмотрела на однокурсницу.

 — Слушай, не хочу настаивать, но если ты не пойдешь, то уговаривать тебя начнет Алиса. Ты же её знаешь... 

Марго обреченно застонала, но поднялась с кровати и полезла в чемодан, чтобы достать куртку: серое небо за окном явно намекало на ветер и дождь. Эванс тоже подхватила куртку потеплее, но вдруг замерла и, наклонившись, уставилась на колдографию в раскрытом альбоме. Её глаза пораженно распахнулись, она бегло разглядывала людей на снимке...

Марго обернулась и побледнела. Она молча выхватила альбом и захлопнула его. Лили тряхнула волосами, отгоняя задумчивость. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза.   И почему-то Лили показалось, что в глазах Марго она видит... страх?

Марго же в глазах Эванс видела шок и растерянность.

Всё так же не говоря ничего, Лэстер взяла кулон в виде отпечатка собачьей лапы и приложила его к углублению на обложке альбома. Голубые нити магии протянулись, связывая обложку, запирая её, будто на замок; потом свет исчез, но Лили уже догадывалась, что теперь без кулона его нельзя открыть вновь. Марго по-прежнему молча надела украшение. Звякнул металл о металл, и на какой-то момент Эванс показалось, что на цепочке кроме подвески есть ещё и кольцо, но не успела она приглядеться, как Марго спрятала украшение под одежду.

 — Ну так что, идем? — если бы в конце голос Марго не дрогнул в самом конце, можно было бы подумать, что она даже рада этой прогулке. Лишь некоторая нервозность и бледность выдавали то, что девушка напугана. 

Лили задумчиво кивнула, и они вместе вышли из комнаты. Эванс понимала, что не стоит хоть что-то спрашивать у соседки об этом альбоме, по крайней мере сейчас. И почему ей только захотелось заглянуть туда? Зачем, зачем она это сделала?

Такая странная и явно потрепанная колдография. И ни одной подписи к ней.

Молодая женщина, похожая на Лэстер как две капли воды: лицо, глаза, причёска... Хотя нет, они отличались: женщина с колдографии была хоть и старше, но казалась гораздо беззаботнее, чем настоящая Марго.

Мужчина рядом с ней... Невозможно! Но это лицо, эти движения... Они проучились бок о бок пять лет, Лили не могла ошибиться: на снимке был Сириус Блэк... Только почему-то ему было явно за тридцать.

И что-то совершенно невероятное. Джеймс Поттер. Почти такой же, как сейчас. Но другие повадки, другие эмоции... Другие глаза.

Её глаза. Глаза Лили Эванс.


	9. Глава 8. Солнышко

Три девушки-гриффиндорки гуляли вдоль опушки Запретного Леса. Ветра почти не было, но не было и желанного тепла: они шли, прижавшись друг к другу, закутавшись в шарфы и натянув шапки до самых бровей. Алиса, держа подруг под руки, бодро вела их куда-то вперед и болтала без умолку. Кажется, она не заметила некоторой напряженности между двумя девушками. Вуд даже не обращала внимания, что ей отвечают односложными фразами и сухими кивками, а то и не отвечают вовсе.

Марго, замотавшись длинным серым шарфом, шла за Алисой словно во сне. Девушка смотрела невидящим взглядом перед собой, переставляя ноги на автомате. Она засунула руки в карманы джинсов и слегка хмурилась.

_Она видела._

Эта мысль въедалась в сознание, словно медленный яд.

_Она знает._

Но знает ли?

Марго приподняла голову и посмотрела на Лили исподлобья. Рыжая шла, нахмурившись и морща нос. Лэстер могла поклясться, что слышит, как носятся мысли в её голове. Марго едва заметно вздохнула, даже не вслушиваясь в болтовню Алисы, и отвела взгляд. Теперь поздно было что-то делать. Конечно, Марго попытается отвертеться, если Лилс начнет задавать вопросы… Но ей отчего-то казалось, что Эванс не будет её терзать. Пока.

Лили поправила съехавшую тонкую шапку и бросила мимолетный взгляд на Лэстер. Та шла с непроницаемым выражением лица, но её расфокусировавшиеся глаза ещё сохраняли легкий испуг, а поджатая нижняя губа ясно говорила о том, что девушка крепко задумалась. Беспокойство не покидало старосту, но она старалась мыслить объективно. Правда, увиденное плохо поддавалось описанию.

Была ли эта колдография настолько старой? Она, без сомнения, была потрепанной, мятой, словно её очень часто держали в руках, до того как вклеили в альбом, но вряд ли она была сделана давно. Кем была женщина на снимке? Сестрой Марго? А может даже её мамой? Хотя нет, пожалуй, всё же сестра… Кажется, Лили почти и не сомневалась в этом. Но даже если предположить, что девушка на снимке — действительно старшая сестра Марго, то это по-прежнему не объясняло всего остального. Ни мужчину, так похожего на Сириуса, ни мальчишку в мешковатой одежде, напоминающего Джеймса. Если это просто глупое совпадение, то почему Марго так испугалась? Лили понимала: Марго считает, что гриффиндорка увидела лишнее.

Эванс бросила ещё один беглый взгляд на девушку. Марго была по-прежнему тиха и задумчива и словно не обращала ни на что внимания. Лили покачала головой и попыталась восстановить в памяти снимок. Она уже не была уверена в том, что видела. Эванс смотрела колдографию не так уж долго, и почти все её внимание было приковано к молодой женщине... Может, не было в этом снимке ничего такого, и она зря забивает себе голову?

Алиса наконец поняла, что её не слушают, и, обидевшись, потащила подруг обратно в замок. Едва они вошли внутрь, зарядил противный осенний дождь.

***

Словно сжалившись над студентами, на выходных небо прояснилось. Радостные ребята высыпали на улицу, чтобы сполна насладиться теплой погодой. Очень многие небольшими компаниями прохаживались вдоль берега озера или шатались по многочисленным школьным дворикам.

Марго, разминая затекшие ноги, спускалась в гостиную, когда услышала голос Джеймса.

 — Я не смогу назначить отборочные раньше, чем через неделю! МакКошка считает, что “это отразится на успеваемости”, — возмущался новоиспеченный капитан гриффиндорской сборной.

 — Да не парься, Сохатый. С таким капитаном как ты у других факультетов нет шансов! — добродушно усмехнулся Сириус.

 — Нам нужно тренироваться! — не унимался Поттер. — И чем раньше, тем лучше!

 — Соха-а-атый, — с едва заметным раздражением протянул Сириус. — Успокойся. И вообще, — Блэк небрежно откинул челку со лба и продолжил: — погода сегодня хорошая. Почему бы нам не взять метлы и оккупировать стадион? Сыграем небольшой матч.

Джеймс секунду хлопал глазами, а потом довольно ухмыльнулся.

 — Бродяга, ты гений!

Сириус отвесил шутливый поклон, мол, кто бы сомневался. Ребята оживились. Братья Пруэтты, похожие до последней веснушки, довольно переглянулись.

 — Отлично, Сириус! — сказал один из них.

 — Когда выдвигаемся, капитан? — добавил второй.

 — Да хоть сейчас! — в глазах Джеймса уже плясали азартные огоньки. — Надо только народу побольше...

Марго тихонько стояла на лестнице, которая вела в девичьи спальни, и наблюдала за происходящим. Как оказалось, вся факультетская команда (а точнее, те пятеро, что от неё остались) была в гостиной. Добродушный Фрэнк, парень Алисы, решил к ним присоединиться. Как ни странно, Рем оторвался от книг и тоже вызвался играть. На самом деле Лунатик неплохо летал, но никогда и не думал пробоваться в факультетскую сборную из-за своей “пушистой проблемы”.

Довольный Джеймс хотел уже было выдвигаться на стадион, только вот неожиданно обнаружил, что всего желающих семеро. И, как назло, больше в гостиной никого не было: все остальные гриффиндорцы давно ушли гулять.

 — И что нам делать? — обескураженный капитан взлохматил и без того неаккуратную шевелюру.

Ремус как-то потупился.

 — Что ж, наверно, ребята, я не буду играть, — сказал он.

 — Луни, ты чего? — тут же возмутился Сириус. — Найдем кого-нибудь восьмого...

 — Кого? — немного язвительно отозвался Рем и обвел руками практически пустую гостиную.

Марго, которая стояла на лестнице так, что её не было видно, задумалась. Очень хотелось присоединиться. Она так давно не играла в квиддич — последний раз это было ещё в той жизни, весной в "Норе". Но девушка не хотела лишний раз пересекаться с Сириусом. Она совершенно теряла голову, стоило ему оказаться рядом.

Наконец она выдохнула и спустилась вниз.

 — Меня возьмете? — спросила она достаточно громко, но несколько неуверенно.

Парни тут же обернулись к ней, и Марго сразу почувствовала себя неуютно. Девушка обхватила себя руками и посмотрела на Джеймса, ожидая ответа. Сириус же, пользуясь моментом, беспардонно разглядывал Лэстер.

Как и всегда, небольшую фигурку девушки скрывало что-то мешковатое, а именно странный балахон с капюшоном, бывший, пожалуй, когда-то кислотно-фиолетовым, а теперь — заметно полинявшим. Ее темные кучерявые волосы были собраны в коротенький хвостик почти на макушке, который завивался забавной спиралькой. Так странно было видеть её лицо открытым: обычно волосы закрывали щеки, делая черты лица более мягкими и округлыми. С убранными назад волосами Марго казалась гораздо серьезней и даже немного взрослее.

Сириус разглядывал её лицо, изучая каждую линию: когда ещё выпадет такая возможность? А Лэстер смотрела только на Джеймса, мысленно умоляя того поскорей согласиться. Она ощущала взгляд Блэка почти физически и могла поклясться, что он чересчур пристально рассматривает её.

А Сириус, несмотря на упавшую обратно на лоб челку, всё так же изучал девушку. Внимание парня привлек белесый шрам на её щеке; расширяющаяся к центру светлая полоска тянулась почти от виска вниз, до челюсти. “Что ж, теперь понятно, отчего у неё такая прическа: шрама-то из-за волос не видно”,  –  мрачно подумал Сириус. Непонятно почему, но эта отметина вызывала в нем странное ощущение. Это было абсурдно, но Бродяге казалось, что Марго получила этот шрам... В драке? “Глупо”, — аристократ тряхнул головой. Он не понимал, чем вызвано это чувство, но почему-то был твердо уверен: это не шрам от простого падения или чего-то в этом роде.

Сохатый скептически оглядел новенькую и наконец спросил:

 — У тебя хоть метла есть?

Марго молча кивнула. Джеймс взлохматил свою шевелюру, но Сириус уже понял, что Поттер согласен.

 — Ладно, — бросил он девушке и обернулся к остальным: — Собираемся здесь через десять минут! — сказал капитан и умчался наверх, в спальню.

Марго посмотрела на Сириуса. Блэк тут же расплылся в нагловатой довольной улыбке, подмигнул ей и ушел вслед за Джеймсом. Он уже не видел, как щеки девушки окрасил едва заметный румянец и как Марго бросилась в свою комнату.

Вскоре компания из восьми человек уже направлялась к полю для квиддича. Некоторые школьники, заметив их, тут же начинали увлеченно обсуждать игроков и отправлялись следом. Джеймсу и Сириусу, кажется, льстило такое внимание: они бодро шли, закинув метлы на плечо, и обменивались шутками. Остальным ребятам было всё равно, только вот Марго порой недовольно морщилась, но уверенно шла следом.

 — Фрэнк! — раздался радостный девчачий голос. Алиса растолкала толпу и бросилась к своему парню: — Почему ты мне не сказал, что вы собираетесь поиграть? — нарочито обиженным тоном сказала она.

 — Я и сам не знал, — усмехнулся Лонгботтом.

Алиса улыбнувшись, снова исчезла в толпе, а вскоре вернулась, волоча за руку Лили. Поттер при виде рыжей девушки глуповато улыбнулся и вновь растрепал свои волосы. Лили закатила глаза и попыталась вырваться.

 — Алиса, пусти, я не хочу...

 — Да ладно тебе, Лилс! — Алиса подмигнула подруге и прошептала ей на ухо: — Я не прошу тебя болеть за Поттера, — Лили нахмурилась, но продолжила слушать Вуд, — если хочешь, можешь болеть за Марго.

Эванс ошарашено заморгала, только теперь заметив соседку по комнате среди ребят.

 — Ла-а-адно, — с напускной неохотой отозвалась она. Вуд выдала улыбку до ушей, и девушки вместе пошли на стадион.

Им удалось занять хорошие места на трибунах до того, как небольшая кучка студентов пришла следом. Тем временем на поле гриффиндорцы разбивались на две команды. Поттер забрал к себе Сириуса, Рема и крепкого сложения черноволосого пятикурсника-вратаря. Пруэтты, Фрэнк, который тоже собирался встать на ворота, и Лэстер оказались в другой. Пока Сохатый отвлекся, пытаясь разглядеть на трибунах Эванс, Сириус подошел к Марго сзади и, наклонившись, шепнул ей:

 — Спорим, мы выиграем?

По её телу пробежали легкие мурашки. Девушка обернулась, отчаянно надеясь, что не покраснела.

 — Ты так в этом уверен? — спросила она у Блэка.

Сириус ощутил знакомый запах полыни, исходящий от её волос, и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, усмехнулся:

 — А ты нет?

Марго слегка наклонила голову, потом отвела взгляд и пожала плечами.

 — Ну ладно, — она вновь посмотрела на Сириуса. — На что спорим?

Бродяга лукаво подмигнул ей:

 — На желание, солнышко. На желание…

Парень стоял к ней так близко, что мог разглядеть каждую ресничку. Он ощущал скованность и смущение, исходящие от неё, и это Сириусу нравилось. А Марго ощущала себя неуютно. Осознание того, что Блэк стоит совсем рядом с ней, вызывало приятное тягучее чувство внизу живота и затуманивало мысли... А Бродяга стоял, глядя на девушку сверху вниз, и вновь разглядывал её лицо.

Марго фыркнула и отодвинулась от него, но руку всё же протянула.

 — Хэй, Рем, разбей, — Блэк тихонько позвал Лунатика.

Люпин удивленно подернул плечами, но ничего не спросил.

Поттер, найдя Эванс, наконец скомандовал садиться по метлам. Марго, седлая свой старый и слегка модифицированный “Нимбус”, думала, что просто обязана выиграть.


	10. Глава 9. Высоко в небе

Марго хватило десяти минут, чтобы понять: дело плохо.

Сириус не зря был так уверен в своей победе: ребята летали просто великолепно. Мародёры словно читали мысли друг друга и выделывали самые невероятные виражи. Особенно старался Джеймс, вероятно, пытаясь произвести впечатление на Эванс. Всё бы ничего, только братья Пруэтты были, наверно, гениальными загонщиками, но не были такими же хорошими охотниками. Фрэнк был вполне сносным вратарём, но против таких мастеров просто ничего не мог сделать.

Так что девушке приходилось стараться вдвойне.

После того, как счет стал 3:0 в пользу команды Поттера, Марго тихо выругалась и круто развернула метлу. Словно из ниоткуда перед ней появился крайне довольный Сириус. Он нахально подмигнул девушке и кинулся догонять близнецов.

Братья летели к вражеским воротам, перебрасывая друг другу квоффл. Джеймс с Ремом бросились им наперерез, но Фабиан неожиданно кинул мяч вниз, где его тут же подхватила Лэстер. Она на полной скорости понеслась дальше, стараясь вырваться вперед до того, как Мародёры опомнятся. Поттер слегка запоздало сообразил, что братья избавились от мяча, и догнать Марго не успел. Не ожидавший нападения вратарь пропустил мяч.

Счет стал 3:1.

Марго улыбнулась, но расслабляться было рано. Лэстер резко сорвалась с места, чтобы отобрать квоффл у Люпина.

Прошло еще минут тридцать. Настроение девушки заметно улучшилось, а вот Сириус слегка помрачнел. Когда счет стал 7:7, он не выдержал и подлетел к Джеймсу.

 — Сохатый, так не пойдет! Вправь нашему вратарю мозги, что ли...

 — Уймись, Бродяга! — слегка раздражённо отозвался капитан и посмотрел на друга. — Прорвемся. Есть тут одна идея...

Игра ускоряла темп.

Марго бросила красный мяч в ворота, но квоффл перехватил Поттер. Он тут же рванул в обратном направлении, Сириус полетел следом. Ребята стремительно приближались к Фрэнку, который заметался от кольца к кольцу. Он заметно нервничал.

Джеймс пасовал Сириусу, но не успел Мародёр покрепче схватить квоффл, как неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Марго буквально вырвала мяч из рук противника.

 — Как она успела? — крикнул опешивший Джеймс, круто разворачивая метлу.

 — Какая разница? — огрызнулся Сириус.

Студенты на трибунах бесновались. Алиса прыгала, визжала и улюлюкала, а рядом с ней сидела Лили, которая, конечно, не скакала, но всё же нервно сжимала кулачки и неотрывно следила за фигурой в фиолетовом.

 — Давай, Марго, давай! Покажи им! — кричала Алиса, даже не думая о том, что Лэстер её, конечно, не слышит.

Когда счет стал 8:7 в пользу второй команды, девушки подскочили и начали радостно вопить.

Джеймс, поставив в уме галочку, что Лэстер надо обязательно заманить в факультетскую сборную, бросил обиженный взгляд на рыжую старосту. Ремус и Сириус уже летели на другую сторону поля, не давая близнецам перехватить мяч.

В ход пошли довольно грубые толчки, но впрочем, правил никто пока не нарушал. Страсти накалялись.

Счет стал 9:9. А они договаривались: игра идет до того, как какая-то команда забьет десять.

Марго неслась к воротам, отчаянно петляя. Другого шанса могло не быть. Она передала мяч Гидеону. Когда ребята подлетели достаточно близко, Пруэтт сделал обманный маневр, перебрасывая мяч Марго... Но его перехватил Сириус.

Лэстер, проклиная всё на свете, бросилась вдогонку, но противники были уже далеко. Когда девушка почти догнала Бродягу, тот тут же перебросил квоффл Джиму.

10:9.

Марго резко затормозила, будто наткнулась на невидимую стену. Она вцепилась в древко метлы, словно надеясь, что это просто ночной кошмар, и она вот-вот проснется.

Невозможно. И этот глупый спор. Зачем она согласилась?

Сириус подлетел к Сохатому и дал тому звучное “пять”.

 — Вот чёрт, — тихо выругалась она. Бродяга посмотрел на девушку, и на его лице появилась довольная ухмылка. Марго фыркнула. Ну конечно, желание. Если бы не этот дурацкий спор, она не расстроилась бы из-за проигрыша.

Девушка, стараясь не смотреть на Сириуса, приземлилась на поле. К ней тут же подбежала взбудораженная Алиса.

 — Надо же, вы почти выиграли! — воскликнула она, не обращая внимания на крайнюю степень расстройства Марго.

 — Вот именно, что почти, —буркнула она и закинула метлу на плечо.

Сквозь толпу фанаток наконец протолкался уже изрядно помятый Джеймс. Лили, стоявшая рядом с Алисой, демонстративно фыркнула и отвернулась. Сириус, вышедший вслед за Поттером, в шутку сказал:

 — Что, дамы, пришли поздравлять победителей? — и подмигнул Вуд.

Джеймс взлохматил волосы и с улыбкой посмотрел на Лили.

 — Кстати да, Эванс, — Сохатый подмигнул рыжей и недвусмысленно показал на свою щёку. Девушка обижено покраснела и ответила:

 — Ещё чего! — староста развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась к замку. Алисе не оставалось ничего кроме как последовать за ней. Улыбка сползла с лица Джеймса. Сириус хмыкнул.

Марго, решив, что больше ей тут делать нечего, попыталась смыться до того, как про неё вспомнят, но не тут-то было.

 — Лэстер, погоди! — окликнул её Джеймс. Капитан взлохматил свою шевелюру и подошел ближе. — Отлично играешь.

 — Благодарю, — отозвалась Марго без особого энтузиазма в голосе, но Поттер, кажется, этого и не заметил.

 — В команде не хватает двух охотников. На следующей неделе отборочные...

 — Спасибо за предложение, но я не хочу играть в сборной, — бросила девушка и, развернувшись, пошла к выходу со стадиона.

У Джеймса было такое лицо, словно его огрели бладжером по голове. Парни стояли и недоуменно смотрели ей в спину. Сириус лихорадочно размышлял не больше минуты, а потом, схватив понурившегося Поттера за руку, потащил его вслед за девушкой.

 — Лэстер! Лэстер! Марго, да постой ты!

Девушка круто развернулась, взмахнув кучерявым хвостиком. Несколько прядей выбились из прически и причудливо обрамляли её лицо. Сириус выдал самую очаровательную свою улыбку и подмигнул ей:

 — Не забывай: ты проспорила мне желание. А я хочу, чтобы ты играла с нами в сборной!

Марго ошалело заморгала, глядя на нахального Мародёра. До Джеймса наконец дошло, что сказал Сириус, и он тоже радостно заулыбался. Девушка возмущенно выдохнула.

 — Вот и отлично! — Поттер улыбнулся ей. — Я скажу, когда будут отборочные... Хотя тебе это, пожалуй, ни к чему, — сказал капитан и, насвистывая, прошёл мимо.

А Марго так и застыла на одном месте. Мысли путались, она никак не могла понять...

 — Почему? — спросила она, развернувшись к Сириусу. Он стоял позади, облокотившись на метлу, и, слегка прищурившись, смотрел на девушку.

Действительно, почему? Сириус и сам до конца не понимал. Он мог попросить что угодно: позвать её на ночную прогулку по замку, выпросить поцелуй или что-нибудь ещё... Но он решил помочь лучшему другу и попросил Марго пойти в факультетскую команду, хотя она этого не хотела.

Сириус усмехнулся и подошел ближе.

 — А потому, — ответил он с лукавой улыбкой.

Блэк сделал ещё шаг и теперь стоял совсем близко к девушке. Она, задрав голову, взглянула на Сириуса снизу вверх.

Ох, зачем она это сделала...

Терпкий аромат, в котором едва уловимо ощущались нотки можжевельника и горьковатый привкус цитруса, уже почти выветрился, и явственно ощущался запах его тела. Мимолетно пробежав глазами по мускулистой фигуре в черной футболке, Марго ощутила, как горят её щеки.

А стоило ей посмотреть Сириусу в глаза, всё её возмущение куда-то ушло. В голове не было ни одной мысли, только приятное взбудораженное смущение. Марго стояла, словно загипнотизированная, и не могла найти в себе сил отвести взгляд.

Блэк любовался её глазами, такими синими, как глубокая вода, как редкие васильки. Он с удивлением отметил, что девушка покраснела. Возможно, это случалось и раньше, но небрежные кудри всегда закрывали её щеки.

Марго опустила глаза и сделала маленький шаг назад. Она стянула с волос резинку, и тугие кудри тут же рассыпались, закрывая лицо. Они всегда скрывали её ото всех, так же как шторы и ставни дома скрывают жильцов от любопытных глаз.

Сириуса посетила странная догадка. Она не хотела идти в команду… Из-за него?

Он вытряхнул глупую мысль из головы.

 — Ты здорово играешь, — начал он, — и, знаешь, Сохатый бы не успокоился, пока не затащил тебя в команду. Так что считай, что я спас тебя от долгих уговоров.

Марго забавно фыркнула.

 — И для этого обязательно было использовать желание? — она снова посмотрела на Сириуса. — Ты же знал, что я не хочу. А теперь у меня нет выбора, — хмуро закончила она. Сириус улыбнулся.

 — Не расстраивайся раньше времени, — он подмигнул девушке. — Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!

Марго ничего не ответила и опустила голову.

 — Знаешь, — начал Блэк, — вообще, я хотел предложить тебе полетать со мной вокруг замка… Конечно, я использовал своё желание, но ведь ты мне не откажешь, правда? — он с очаровательной легкой улыбкой смотрел на девушку.

Конечно, ещё минуту назад он ни о чем таком не думал, но порой спонтанные решения оказываются неплохими...

Марго оторопело похлопала ресницами, а потом подернула плечами, мол, ей всё равно. Сириус подмигнул ей и, оседлав свою метлу, жестами предложил следовать за ним. Марго уселась на свой "Нимбус", и вскоре двое гриффиндорцев вылетели с квиддичного поля.

Лэстер наслаждалась полетом, поднявшись достаточно высоко над землей. Где-то в отдалении блеснула гладь Черного озера, и девушка направилась в противоположную сторону, чуть крепче сжав древко метлы. Сириус летел рядом, иногда вырываясь вперед, порой уходя куда-то вбок, и выделывал всевозможные фигуры высшего пилотажа не хуже Джеймса.

Марго невольно залюбовалась Бродягой. Может, он смотрелся на метле чуть менее органично, чем Поттер, но всё равно летал великолепно. А эти руки, такие красивые и мускулистые...

Марго помотала головой, отгоняя наваждение. Они почти что облетели замок, кружа между многочисленными башенками.

 – Хэй, Лэстер! – Сириус, летевший впереди, лукаво усмехнулся, обернувшись. – Догони, если сможешь! – и тут же рванул вперёд. Марго хмыкнула, но тоже прибавила скорости.

Она почти догнала Бродягу, когда в сердце появилась смутная тревога.

_Что-то было не так._

_Она посмотрела вниз._

_Там, прямо под ними, плескались воды Черного озера. Она резко остановилась. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, ладони вспотели. Она сглотнула._

_Нет, только не сейчас..._

_Ясный солнечный день уходил, утекал, как вода сквозь пальцы. Её сознание заполнял липкий ужас. Перед глазами вставали обрывки жуткого, безумного воспоминания._

_Боль. Крики. Кровь._

_Смех. Вспышки заклинаний._

_Они прямо на середине моста._

_Маленькая девочка и безумная женщина в черном балахоне. Один взмах палочки – и девочка, обессиленная Круциатусом, повисает в воздухе и отплывает за перила._

_Теперь для неё нет моста._

_Только серое небо и черная вода._

_Она падает…_

 — Марго!

Её била крупная дрожь. Она с трудом оторвала полный ужаса взгляд от воды и посмотрела на Сириуса. Он, сжав метлу коленями, держал девушку за плечи и с беспокойством вглядывался в её лицо.

 — Марго... — тихо сказал он. — Что с тобой?

Она не ответила, только с какой-то жалостью посмотрела ему в глаза. Губы девушки дрожали.

Сириус помог ей долететь до берега и спуститься вниз. Марго слезла с метлы и, несмотря на дрожь в коленях, двинулась к замку. Встревоженный Блэк пошел следом.

 — Стой! — он довольно грубо развернул девушку к себе лицом. — Что с тобой было, Лэстер?!

Он вглядывался в бледное лицо, словно пытаясь найти в нем ответ. Марго, ещё не отошедшая от шока, помотала головой, но не отвела взгляд. Сириус начинал всерьез злиться.

 — Черт возьми, объясни, что с тобой стряслось! Сейчас! — он встряхнул девушку за плечи.

Неожиданно в её испуганных глаза промелькнула злость.

 — Иди ты, Блэк! — огрызнулась она и, вырвавшись, почти бегом бросилась прочь. А ничего не понимающий Сириус стоял, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигурке в фиолетовом балахоне.


	11. Глава 10. Когда не стоит говорить правду

Он упорно пытался выяснить, что с ней.

В тот вечер Сириусу так и не удалось поговорить с Марго. Она исчезла настолько стремительно, что когда парень опомнился, то догнать Лэстер уже не смог. Побегав по этажам, он решил, что девушка, вероятно, вернулась в гостиную, но и там её не оказалось. Зато Блэк узнал, что их видела декан факультета, так что Гриффиндор лишился тридцати баллов за полёты вне стадиона. Лили, как староста, долго пыталась промыть ему мозги, пока Сириус не убежал наверх, хлопнув дверью. Парень не мог успокоиться; он сидел на кровати, обхватив голову руками, и думал, думал...

Её глаза.

Он видел в них такой испуг, что ему самому стало страшно.

Страшно за неё.

Сириус не мог понять, почему так привязался к этой девушке с синими глазами. К девушке, которая, по сути, – одна большая загадка.

Он яростно ударил кулаком по столбику кровати. Ведь все было отлично! И черт его дернул полететь над озером!

В ту ночь эти испуганные глаза преследовали его во сне; он видел Марго – точь-в-точь как тогда – только во сне она сорвалась с метлы и упала...

Сириус проснулся рано утром в холодном поту.

Почти что все воскресенье он провёл в гостиной, ожидая, когда спустится Марго. Но девушка, как сказала Вуд, категорически отказалась выходить из спальни. Блэк ходил мрачнее тучи, пока обеспокоенные Мародёры не утащили его куда-то.

Он не застал её в понедельник за завтраком. Он напрасно ожидал её у кабинета. Марго появилась на Заклинаниях лишь с первым ударом колокола и заняла своё место рядом с Лили и Алисой, даже не взглянув на Мародёров.

Когда студенты начали отрабатывать новое заклинание и в аудитории поднялся привычный галдеж, Сириус написал на обрывке пергамента записку и отлевитировал её на стол к Марго.

Девушка встрепенулась, но взяла свернутую в комок бумажку и разгладила её.   
  
_"Что случилось с тобой на озере? Сириус"_

Марго обернулась. Блэк сидел вместе с Джеймсом через одну парту от девушек и смотрел на Лэстер с какой-то надеждой в глазах. Она вздохнула и отвернулась. Едва слышно заскрипело перо, и через минуту на стол Бродяги опустилась ответная записка.

_"Не важно. Не бери в голову"._

Сириус выругался сквозь зубы. Не важно?! Ох, если бы она видела выражение своего лица в тот момент, она бы не сказала, что это не важно!

Вскоре к Марго прилетела новая записка. Девушка развернула лист, на котором ещё не просохли чернила.

_"Что происходит, Лэстер?!"_

Она выдохнула. Кажется, ей стоит опасаться вовсе не Лили, которая мельком увидела ту колдографию.

_"Я волнуюсь..."_

Марго вновь обернулась. Сириус тепло улыбнулся ей, а затем, разжав кулак, сдул с ладони маленькую ромашку. Цветок плавно пролетел по классу и опустился на руку Лэстер. Она как-то виновато посмотрела на Сириуса, а потом резко отвернулась.

Ответная записка так и не пришла. Сириус чертыхнулся.

_"Лэстер, пожалуйста!"_

Ничего.

_"Марго, ответь!"_

Она даже не обернулась. А когда прозвонил колокол, первой выскочила за дверь.

Поняв, что дело тут нечисто, Мародёры собрали военный совет в туалете плаксы Миртл.

Питер стоял на шухере у двери, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит в коридоре. Парень слегка нервничал: кажется, ему была не по душе идея собраться в заброшенном девчоночьем туалете, пусть даже сейчас у них и была форточка. Ремус присел на подоконник, предварительно заклинанием расчистив себе место от паутины и грязи. Джеймс стоял, небрежно облокотившись о кабинку, а Сириус примостился рядом с Люпином, сидя на корточках.

 — Так что же случилось? — спросил Сохатый, когда все устроились более-менее удобно. Сириус прикурил сигарету от палочки, затянулся и начал говорить:

 — Да чтоб я сам понимал, — вздохнул он. — Всё было в порядке, пока мы не полетели к озеру. Она... Она вдруг остановилась и смотрела вниз, словно загипнотизированная.

 — Ну, думаю, тут все очевидно: она боится воды, — сказал Лунатик.

 — Я тоже так считаю, — Сириус выпустил к потолку колечко дыма. — Только одного не пойму: почему она меня избегает?

Мародёры переглянулись, но не нашли, что сказать. Бродяга продолжал:

 — Я ведь не знал! Знал бы, что так будет, вообще бы не звал её полетать...

 — Успокойся, дружище, ты ж ни в чем не виноват! — Джеймс похлопал друга по плечу. Сириус мрачно затянулся, а потом вдруг сказал:

 — Виноват. Виноват, черт возьми! — он с мрачным лицом затушил сигарету прямо об кафельный пол. — Ведь я её туда потащил, понимаешь? А что, если б я не заметил сразу, что она отстала? Ты не видел её тогда, Джим. Марго, она... — он сделал паузу, подбирая слова, и продолжил тише: — Она бледная была, как смерть. Как только с метлы не упала — не пойму... А теперь она убегает, черт возьми, стоит мне оказаться поблизости! — Блэк поднялся и стал ходить туда-сюда мимо умывальников.

Вдруг Питер испуганно прошептал:

 — Кто-то идет!

Мародёры тут же попрятались: Хвост заныкался в ближайшую кабинку, Джеймс и Сириус остались в дальнем конце туалета, чтоб их нельзя было увидеть от двери, а Рем спрыгнул с подоконника и отошел в тень.

Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, а потом снова захлопнулась. Мародеры услышали несколько мягких шагов, а затем голос той, кого точно не ожидали здесь встретить:

 — Миртл, эй, Миртл, ты тут?

Несчастного привидения, конечно, там не было: Мародеры решили перестраховаться и смыли бедняжку в унитаз, чтоб не подслушивала. Не дождавшись ответа, девушка вздохнула и решила было уйти, но тут Бродяга вышел из своего укрытия и сказал:

 — Привет, Марго. Может, поговорим, наконец?

Лэстер оторопело уставилась на Сириуса и сделала шаг назад.

 — Подожди! — парень протянул к ней руку, но, убедившись, что уходить девушка не собирается (по крайней мере, пока), подошел ближе. Марго стояла, глядя куда-то мимо него, и нервно теребила цепочку на шее.

Остальные Мародёры сидели тише воды ниже травы. Сириус, откинув со лба челку, наклонился к девушке.

 — Марго... — сказал Блэк, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. — Прости меня.

Лэстер с изумлением уставилась на него.

 — За что? — недоуменно спросила она. — Я ведь на тебя и не обижалась!

Тут уже Сириус опешил. Парень чертыхнулся и схватил девушку за плечи.

 — Тогда какого лысого Мерлина ты от меня бегаешь?!   
  
 — Сириус, успокойся, — Ремус не выдержал и вышел из своего укрытия. Следом показались и остальные.  

 — Марго оглянулась, едва уловимо поморщилась при виде Питера, а потом ровным голосом спросила:

 — Что вы тут делаете? Вы что, следили за мной? — она неожиданно вырвалась из рук Блэка и с вызовом уставилась на парней.

 — Никто за тобой не следил, — Джеймс примирительно поднял руки. — Мы вовсе не ожидали, что ты сюда придёшь.

Марго скрестила руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая недоверие. Сириус вздохнул и подошел ближе. Девушка даже не взглянула на него.

 — Марго, — тихо позвал он, – слушай, я... Я не знаю, что с тобой тогда стряслось. Но прости меня за то, что привел тебя к этому дурацкому озеру. Я не знал, — Сириус вздохнул, — и ещё... Я испугался за тебя.

Марго неверящим взглядом посмотрела ему в глаза. Она знала, что Блэки не те люди, которые просто так извиняются. По-настоящему, конечно. Поэтому в первый раз она приняла его извинение за неудачную попытку к примирению, но сейчас... Ему действительно было жаль, и она видела это по его глазам.

_Я испугался за тебя"._

Она смотрела на него, склонив голову набок.

Неужели... Неужели ему  _правда_ не все равно?

Марго вздохнула.

 — Я в порядке. Уже в порядке, — она положила ладошку на плечо Сириуса, когда тот пытался что-то сказать. — Просто... Я не боюсь высоты, да и воды тоже, когда это по отдельности, но, — она помотала головой, отгоняя воспоминание, — когда все вместе, я... — она уставилась куда-то мимо парней, вдаль, и вздохнула, отстранившись: — Впрочем, неважно.

Сириус схватил её за руку.

 — Черт возьми! — он притянул девушку обратно к себе. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?!

Марго с вызовом посмотрела на него. Выражение лица девушки резко изменилось: из отрешенного оно стало злобно-возмущенным.

 — Я прекрасно понимаю, что говорю, Блэк, — её голос так и сочился сарказмом, — а ты, видно, жить не можешь, пока не будет знать всё и вся?

Сириус яростно сжал её кисть, и девушка поморщилась.

 — Бродяга, успокойся! — вмешался Джеймс, видя, что друг вот-вот вспылит. Тот словно очнулся и разжал руку. Девушка сразу же отпрянула, но продолжала смотреть на Блэка.

Одна её половина вопила, что никто не смеет так настойчиво лезть в ее жизнь. Другая её половина просила успокоиться и взять свои слова обратно.

Ведь это же  _Сириус._

Рем, видя, что разговор выходит далеко не мирным, решил вмешаться:

 — Слушай, Марго... — он вышел вперед. — Мы все за тебя волнуемся. Ты — гриффиндорка, а гриффиндорцы своих не бросают, — Лунатик мягко улыбнулся. — И знаешь, если тебе нужна помощь...

Марго неожиданно разозлилась.

 — Помощь?! — воскликнула она. — Да что вы понимаете!

 — Так объясни! — Сириус снова повысил голос. Марго в упор посмотрела на него.

 — Объяснить? Ну ладно, — её голос казался неестественно спокойным, — хорошо. Тебе интересно, почему я тогда испугалась? Что ж, — она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. — Когда мне было восемь, я упала с моста в реку, — Марго криво усмехнулась. — Точнее, меня столкнули. Плавать я тогда не умела. Дальше объяснять надо? — язвительно закончила она.

Мародёры стояли, как громом пораженные. Сириус смотрел на девушку с легкой паникой. Лэстер оглядела всех ещё раз, а потом срывающимся голосом воскликнула:

 — И вы правда думаете, что можете мне чем-то помочь?

Марго круто развернулась и вылетела из туалета Плаксы Миртл, хлопнув дверью. Сириус хотел броситься следом, но его остановил Люпин.

 — Думаю, ей нужно побыть одной, — тихо сказал он Бродяге.

Лэстер бежала прочь от злополучного места. Наконец она остановилась в каком-то коридоре и бессильно сползла по стене вниз. Девушка села на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку, и закрыла глаза.

Не жизнь, а ночной кошмар.

"Зачем? Зачем я им рассказала?" — мысленно терзала себя она.

И это дурацкое озеро.

Блок, поставленный когда-то на её воспоминания, ещё держался, и обычно Марго не могла ничего вспомнить о том дне, даже если хотела. Но иногда, — когда она видела воду  _слишком далеко_  внизу, — блок трещал и сознание воскрешало в памяти все. До мельчайших деталей.

И тогда ей было действительно страшно.

Но она не хотела, чтобы её видели слабой.  _Никто_  не мог видеть ее такой.

Марго прерывисто вздохнула и откинулась назад. Ей так хотелось быть рядом с Сириусом... Ей безумно хотелось, чтобы он её утешил. Хотя бы просто обнял, так крепко и одновременно нежно, как умеет только он. Но после всего, что он услышал, Сириус, пожалуй, начнет от неё шарахаться. Как минимум.

Сейчас Марго чувствовала себя полной дурой.


	12. Глава 11. Отличный повод

 —  А теперь  —  последний штрих!  —  торжественно воскликнул Сохатый, взмахнув палочкой. Тут же гостиная Слизерина оказалась усыпана золотистыми ленточками. Сириус ухмыльнулся, показав другу оттопыренный большой палец, Рем лишь мягко усмехнулся, а Пит тихонько зааплодировал.

Что делали Мародеры в комнате отдыха вражеского факультета в третьем часу ночи? Конечно, устраивали грандиозную по своему размаху шалость!

Заканчивалась вторая учебная неделя, а Мародеры сидели тихо. Это было настолько странно, что даже Макгонагалл стала с подозрением коситься на гриффиндорскую четверку, в любой момент ожидая подвоха. А вот слизеринцы расслабились и задирали всех подряд. Как оказалось, зря...

Мародеры решили, что пришло время приструнить нахалов. Они заранее разузнали пароль и дождались ночи с воскресенья на понедельник. Когда почти весь замок погрузился в сон, неугомонная четверка выскользнула из спальни и отправилась в подземелья.

Спустя почти час гостиная сильно преобразилась. Да и сами студенты — тоже.

Мародеры постарались на славу: волосы всех без исключения слизеринцев оказались выкрашены в тошнотворно-розовый цвет. Сириус долго упирался, не желая издеваться над братом, но его убедили, что иначе сокурсники свалят все на Рега. Только после таких аргументов Бродяга сдался, но в отместку оторвался на Северусе: в придачу к волосам бедняга обзавелся еще и дурацкими бантиками, снять которые было не так просто.

Заодно ребята поработали и над самой гостиной, перекрасив ее и покрыв цветочками-звездочками-завитушками все подряд. А сейчас Мародеры с самым довольным видом оглядывали результаты своих трудов. Конечно, к вечеру чары выветрятся, но до этого времени слизеринцам придется походить с кислотно-яркими шевелюрами и терпеть то, что их гостиная теперь оформлена в красно-золотых тонах. И бедным жертвам не отвертеться от позора: на носу понедельник, не может же весь факультет прогулять занятия!

 — Отлично поработали! — ухмыльнулся Бродяга. За его спиной Джеймс и Ремус облегченно переглянулись. Кажется, Блэк впервые за эту неделю перестал хандрить, а это дорогого стоило. Ради этого можно было потом и помучаться на отработках недельку-другую... Если их раскроют, конечно.

Посмеиваясь, Мародеры укрылись мантией-невидимкой и покинули подземелья. Идти приходилось медленно: вчетвером они уже еле-еле под ней помещались, хорошо хоть Пит мог обернуться крысой. Парни без приключений добрались до своей гостиной, окрыленные новой шалостью, но стоило ребятам пролезть за портрет Полной Дамы, их настрой несколько упал.

 — Ну и где вы шлялись? — грозно спросила староста.

Сириус закатил глаза. Боже, только Эванс им не хватало.

 — Да так. Решили размяться, подышать воздухом. Говорят, для сна полезно, — с абсолютно серьезным видом заявил Джеймс. Люпин притворился, что чихнул, сдерживая смешок.

Лили недоверчиво подняла брови, но, к удивлению Мародеров, ничего не сказала и отвернулась. Парни удивленно переглянулись, но тут же заметили, что Лили тихо разговаривает с кем-то, кто сидел в кресле спиной ко входу. Кто это был — они не видели. Камин давно погас, и в гостиной было довольно темно.

Джеймс с Сириусом смотрели друг другу в глаза, что-то обдумывая. Потом, несмотря на недовольный взгляд рыжей, быстро обошли кресло и встали напротив.

 — Марго?! — воскликнули они хором. Лили шикнула на парней, мол, чего разорались, нормальные люди спят давно.

Обескураженные Лунатик и Хвост тоже подошли ближе.

 — Добрый вечер, — отозвалась девушка и подняла голову.

Сириусу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: Марго пьяна. Причем сильно. Словно подтверждая догадки Бродяги, Лэстер приложилась к темной бутылке с непонятным содержимым.

 — Скорее ночь, — мрачно заметил он. Марго улыбнулась самыми уголками губ, но потом снова ушла в нирвану.

Мародеры молча посмотрели на Лили, словно требуя объяснений. Девушка вздохнула.

 — Что? Я проснулась минут пятнадцать назад, вижу — ее в спальне нет. Спустилась сюда, вниз... И я понятия не имею, что с ней! — почти истерично воскликнула Эванс, заламывая руки. Похоже, она сильно переживала.

Сириус подошел к креслу и опустился на пол напротив Марго. Девушка перевела взгляд на парня, но казалось, что она смотрит куда-то сквозь Блэка, и это его нервировало. Пойло в бутылке булькнуло, когда Лэстер снова отпила из нее. Бродяга вздохнул и осторожно достал бутыль из ослабевших пальцев. Марго сперва непонимающе посмотрела на него, прищурилась, пытаясь сфокусироваться, и, икнув, сказала:

 — Дай.

Сириус ухмыльнулся и проигнорировал требовательно протянутую руку. Лили с беспокойством наблюдала за этой сценой. Марго смотрела на нагло лыбящегося Бродягу с полминуты, а потом, видно, решила отобрать свою собственность назад. Но то ли девушка выпила слишком много, то ли у нее затекли ноги, только вот попытавшись встать с кресла, она рухнула прямо на Блэка. Бутылка осталась цела. Марго, кажется, тоже. Парень отвел руку за спину, и девушка потянулась следом, напирая на него грудью. Бродяга убрал бутылку еще дальше, правой рукой осторожно придерживая девушку за бедра; правда, со стороны это выглядело так, будто он ее ненавязчиво лапает, но Лэстер, похоже, было до лампочки. Эванс и остальные Мародёры, находясь в ступоре, продолжали пялиться на происходящее.

 — Отда-а-ай, — заканючила она.

 — Отдам, когда ты объяснишь, с какой стати напиваешься ночью в гордом одиночестве,  — с серьезным лицом ответил Сириус. Девушка вздохнула, перестала тянуться к бутылке и сползла чуть ниже, сворачиваясь калачиком, уткнулась носом в его плечо. Блэк поставил добычу на пол и крепко обнял Марго.

На какой-то миг все вокруг не существовало для этих двоих. Сириус зарылся носом в ее кучерявые локоны, отгоняя мысль о том, что девушка может неожиданно передумать и оттолкнуть его; Марго замерла, чувствуя себя как никогда защищенной, и замолкла.

Рем опустился на пол рядом с ними и, взяв бутылку, принюхался.

 — Огневиски, — заключил Лунатик. — Господи, что с тобой стряслось?

Марго повела плечами и улыбнулась широченной улыбкой:

 — Всё просто отлично! — мгновение, и её улыбка потухла.

 — Ага, прямо как в прошлый раз, — язвительно отозвался Сириус и резко замолчал.

Марго сжалась еще больше. Ну вот, опять. Почти неделю мародеры с ней даже не заговаривали, только поглядывали иногда. Конечно, они не считали ее сумасшедшей, но ребята не знали, как ей помочь, и решили пока понаблюдать. Но Лэстер решила, что окончательно все испортила, и сама не шла на контакт. Правда, порой Сириус чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд; это были совершенно не те взгляды, какими его обычно пожирали девушки. Это было что-то другое, и порой, обернувшись, Сириус успевал заметить спешно удаляющийся кучерявый затылок. От этого ему почему-то становилось легче. И гораздо теплее на душе.

И вот с Марго опять что-то стряслось. А Сириус не знает что.

Лэстер приподняла голову, зыркнув на присутствующих своими затуманенными синими глазами.

 — Который час? — задумчиво спросила она.

 — Почти три,  — мрачно подала голос Эванс.

 — Значит, уже сегодня, — сказала Лэстер, глядя в пространство.

 — Что сегодня? — поинтересовался Сохатый, садясь в то кресло, которое раньше занимала девушка.

 — День Рождения.

 — Чей? — поинтересовался Рем, удивленно поднимая брови.

 — Мой, — беспечным голосом отозвалась Марго.

 — Что? — Джим с Бродягой посмотрели друг на друга. Сказать, что они были удивлены — значит ничего не сказать. Лили только и могла, что ошеломленно хлопать ресницами, Люпин и Питер словно окаменели.

 — Ты это серьезно? — Сириус слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть девушке в глаза.

Встревоженные серые и захмелевшие синие. Они смотрели друг на друга с полминуты, словно надеясь прочесть мысли друг друга.

 — Абсолютно.

Эванс присела, открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Ребята пытались осмыслить ситуацию.

 — И, по-твоему, это хороший повод, чтобы... Чтобы...

 — Нажраться вхлам, Лилс? О, да это просто _отличный_ повод!  –  Марго вяло улыбнулась соседке, прикрыв глаза. Эванс вскочила.

 — Я не понимаю! День Рождения — это же праздник! Подарки, поздравления... А ты сидишь тут, как будто поминки справляешь! — тихо, но от этого не менее возмущенно причитала рыжая.

Сириус ощутил, как Марго дернулась, будто ее ужалили. Девушка напряглась и отстранилась от Блэка.

 — А что тут понимать? — ворчливо отозвалась она и попыталась подняться. — Не будет праздника, не будет подарков, да, черт побери, ничего не будет! Ничего! — она снова плюхнулась на пол, запустив пальцы в волосы. А Лили стояла и смотрела на нее, как громом пораженная.

 — Но... Но... — Эванс не знала, что сказать.                      

Сириус поднялся и осторожно взял Марго за руку, помогая ей встать. Несмотря на количество выпитого алкоголя, Лэстер лишь слегка пошатнулась, сделав шаг в сторону спален, и немного угрюмо оттолкнула руку Сириуса, который хотел помочь ей дойти.

 — А как же твоя сестра? — выпалила Лили первую дельную мысль, которая пришла ей в голову.

Мародёры замерли, Сириус напрягся, словно пес, готовящийся к прыжку. Марго качнулась, вцепившись в спинку ближайшего кресла.

 — Что? — хрипло переспросила она.

 — Та колдография, что я видела... Разве... Разве это не твоя сестра? — теперь настала очередь Лили удивляться. Похоже, она настолько поверила в свою теорию, что уже считала это правдой.

Марго сглотнула.

 — Нет, — твердо сказала она, — у меня нет сестры.

Марго отвернулась и вскоре исчезла наверху лестницы, ведущей в девичьи спальни. Мародеры и Лили долго смотрели ей вслед.

Сириус, взяв забытую на полу бутылку, сделал приличный глоток и закашлялся. Они с Сохатым переглянулись, с минуту ведя безмолвный диалог.

 — Слушай, Эванс... Не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь, — начал Блэк, смотря на старосту, — но, кажется, нам понадобится твоя помощь.

Лили открыла было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но тут в ее глазах мелькнуло понимание, и она кивнула.


	13. Глава 12. Тоска цвета индиго

Утром Мародеры, на ходу кое-как завязывая красно-золотые галстуки и запихивая книги в сумки, буквально вылетели из спальни в Общую гостиную. Они уже вовсю обдумывали свой грандиозный план и увлеклись настолько, что чуть было не сбили с ног Макгонагалл, которая как раз вошла внутрь.

 

Парни остолбенели и, хлопая глазами, уставились на разгневанного декана. Губы женщины были сжаты в тонкую линию, ноздри трепетали. Она грозно посмотрела на неразлучную четверку. Мародеры стояли и ошалело хлопали глазами; после разговора с Марго они и не вспоминали про шутку над слизеринцами и сейчас искренне не понимали, чем успели провиниться перед деканом в понедельник с утра пораньше.

 

Лили, взмахнув темно-рыжими волосами, легко спустилась по лестнице и, подбежав к растерянным ребятам и гневному декану, спросила:

 —  Простите, профессор Макгонагалл, что-то случилось?

 — Случилось, мисс Эванс, случилось! — возмущению декана не было предела. Женщина повернулась к Мародерам: — Что вы скажете в свое оправдание, молодые люди?

 — А мы-то что? — ляпнул сонный и еще ничего не понимающий Блэк.

 Макгонагалл шумно втянула носом воздух.

 — Вы хотите сказать, что не знаете, кто перекрасил всю слизеринскую гостиную и студентов впридачу? Или, может, профессор Слизнорт врет?

Вот тут-то в памяти неугомонной четверки начали проясняться более ранние события прошлого вечера. Правда, ребята и виду не подали, что это их рук дело, и продолжали с непониманием глядеть на декана.

 — Но ведь… — Эванс перевела взгляд с профессора на Мародеров и обратно, — они ведь с вечера не выходили из гостиной!

Пока Макгонагалл удивлённо смотрела на старосту, Джим и Сириус послали Лили короткие благодарные взгляды. Они прекрасно понимали, что если декан докопается до истины, то отработки не избежать, и их планы на сегодняшний вечер пойдут коту под хвост.

 — Вы можете доказать это, мисс Эванс? — профессор скептически хмыкнула. — Нет? Что ж, раз так…

 — Я могу, — раздался хрипловатый голос из-за спин парней. Ребята расступились, и декан по-прежнему с сомнением во взгляде посмотрела на Лэстер. Та вышла вперед и спокойно сказала: —  Я точно знаю, что они не выходили ночью из гостиной, профессор.

Мародеры позади нее застыли. Либо Марго их выгораживает, либо одно из двух. Оставалось только молиться всем известным богам, чтобы декан поверила девушке. А Марго с пофигистичным видом продолжала, пока Макгонагалл нервно поправляла очки.

 — Мне сегодня не спалось, — продолжала девушка, — и я почти всю ночь просидела в гостиной, чтобы не мешать девочкам.

 — И что же вы делали, мисс, позвольте спросить? — профессор приподняла бровь, уставившись на студентку. Выглядела Марго не ахти: под глазами синяки, шухер на голове, криво завязанный галстук и неизменно разномастные гольфы. Лэстер хлопнула глазами.

 — Читала, профессор, — невинно ответила она таким тоном, будто говоря: “А что я, по-вашему, могла там делать?” Мародеры еле сдерживались, чтобы не засмеяться. Они-то знали, что девушка сидела там далеко не всю ночь и уж точно не  читала.

 

Макгонагалл скептически хмыкнула, но, судя по помятому усталому виду девушки, можно было предположить, что она действительно не выспалась. Ещё раз взглянув на Мародеров, декан вздохнула.

 — Ладно, так и быть, я вам поверю, но, — она одарила парней суровым взглядом, — если все же выяснится, что это ваших рук дело…

Декан многозначительно замолчала и, развернувшись, скрылась за портретом Полной дамы. Едва дверь в гостиную закрылась, Мародеры дружно выдохнули. Лили, уперев руки в бока, грозно посмотрела на них.

 — И что это все значит? — возмутилась она.

 —  Э… Лили, мы потом тебе расскажем, — попытался успокоить ее Люпин.

 —  Или ты сама все увидишь. За завтраком, — подмигнул ей Бродяга. Эванс растерялась от такой наглости и ничего не ответила.

 

Никто из них не заметил, что Марго ушла, пока вновь не хлопнула дверь, с обратной стороны которой висел портрет Полной дамы. Сириус, который только собрался поблагодарить девушку, побежал следом. Догнать Лэстер ему удалось только на третьем повороте. Блэк осторожно обхватил руку девушки повыше локтя и, нагнувшись, коротко шепнул:

 —  Спасибо.

Марго повернулась к нему, глядя на парня спокойно и немного сонно, но Сириус мог поклясться, что чувствовал даже сквозь ткань рубашки, как по ее руке пробежали мурашки. Парень усмехнулся ей, но мягко, без тени издевки.

 —  Не за что,  — сказала она, взмахнув ресницами. Если бы не ее отрешенный взгляд, можно было бы подумать, что она кокетничает. — Я сказала то, что должна была, — добавила Марго и отвернулась. Бродяга выпустил ее руку и чуть отодвинулся, напоследок вдыхая аромат полыни, исходящий от ее волос.

 

День прошел довольно сумбурно. Студенты трех факультетов втихаря посмеивались над слизеринцами, которые пытались сохранить респектабельный вид, но все равно кидали на гриффиндорцев яростные взгляды. Мародеры же по-прежнему делали вид, что они тут совершенно ни при чем.

 

Уже вечером, после ужина, Марго возвращалась в факультетскую гостиную с какой-то пятикурсницей. Девочка выловила ее после занятий и попросила помочь попрактиковаться с заклинаниями, и Лэстер сдалась под ее умоляющим взглядом. Так что, переодевшись и скинув сумки, они заняли пустой класс и проторчали там до самого вечера. Теперь же девушки шли наверх, вклинившись в поток студентов. Марго нахмурилась, не увидев в толпе своих однокурсников, но ничего не сказала. Пятикурсница, которую, насколько Лэстер помнила, звали Марлин, что-то увлеченно щебетала, периодически снова и снова рассыпаясь в благодарностях. Марго рассеянно кивала, думая о том, как ребята отреагировали на ее вчерашнюю истерику. “Пить надо меньше”, — мрачно подумала она, приближаясь к портрету Полной дамы. Девушку не покидало чувство, что она упустила что-то важное, и заговорческий вид Марлин все больше убеждал ее в этом. Марго, хмыкнув, назвала портрету пароль и проскользнула внутрь.

В гостиной повисла секундная тишина, которая тут же взорвалась дружным криком:

— С Днем Рождения!

Замелькали веселые лица; тут и там улыбки, поздравления, смех. Но Марго ничего не замечала. Она будто в трансе шла к центру гостиной, где стояли Мародеры с Лили и Алисой. Вуд держала в руках подарок, просто подпрыгивая от нетерпения, парни улыбались, а Сириус и вовсе светился радостью так, что с успехом мог бы затмить свою звездную тезку на небосводе.

 

Девушка неуверенно подошла ближе, потерянно теребя край футболки. В голове никак не укладывалось, что все это — для неё. Что это её День  Рождения. От этой мысли она слегка улыбнулась.

 — Марго! — Эванс кинулась ей на шею. — Поздравляем!

 — Эй, Эванс, вообще-то это была наша идея, так что мы первые! — надулся Джеймс. Все засмеялись, и Поттер в том числе.

 — Потерпите, — Вуд показала ему язык и слегка оттеснила Лили.  — Вот, это наш с Лилс подарок, —  она, улыбнувшись, протянула сверток имениннице.

Марго разорвала бумагу и обнаружила внутри футболку бутылочно-зеленого цвета с нарисованным на ней хамелеоном.

 — Она заколдована, — вставила Лили, — надень скорее!

 — Я мигом, — сказала Марго и скрылась в спальне. Девушка действительно быстро вернулась, только, к удивлению парней, футболка почему-то была не зеленой, а какого-то ядреного цвета, состоящего из смеси сиреневого, небесно-голубого и золотого.

 — Дайте угадаю, — начал Ремус, — она меняет цвет в зависимости от настроения?

 — Ага, — довольно кивнула Вуд.

Потом настал черед мародеров. Они преподнесли ей дивной красоты заколку, украшенную ромашками. Украшение было словно сделано из белого, чуть светящегося металла, но Лэстер быстро догадалась, что это зачарованные цветы. Девушка тут же заколола ей волосы, оставив лишь одну кучерявую прядь впереди, закрывая шрам на щеке. Сириус улыбнулся — это ему пришла в голову идея о заколке, и он мысленно вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что подарок девушке понравился.

 

Марго бросила короткий взгляд на Сириуса и улыбнулась. Конечно, она догадалась, что пусть подарок и преподнесли все Мародеры, это все же, скорее, презент лично от Блэка.

Их глаза встретились на какое-то мгновенье, и если б в этот момент кто-то смотрел на злосчастную майку, то заметил бы небольшой нежно-розовый цветной всплеск прямо в районе сердца.

 

Но девушка тут же отвела глаза и посмотрела на составленные рядом шаткие столики, заваленные всякими вкусностями. Тут были и блюда, приготовленные домовиками, и, без сомнения, вкусности из “Сладкого Королевства”, и пузатые бутылки со сливочным пивом. А посреди этого безобразия возвышалось самое главное блюдо.

 — Дайте угадаю. Торт выбирал Джеймс?  — усмехнулась она.

 — Как ты узнала? — удивленно воскликнул Поттер. Все расхохотались.

Ну еще бы, кто ж еще мог притащить торт в форме гигантского снитча!

Сохатый, поняв свою промашку, засмеялся вместе со всеми.

И начался долгий и грандиозный праздник, полный смеха и веселья. После того, как торт был съеден, Поттер с чувством выполненного долга перестал болтать с Марго и тут же переключился на Эванс. Рыжая только возмущенно закатила глаза под смешки Вуд.

Но чем больше гриффиндорцы веселились, тем больше Марго впадала в меланхолию. Ее футболка, которая светилась золотом, начала тускнеть, а по краям и вовсе стала глубокого цвета индиго. Она все так же улыбалась, но заколдованная майка выдавала ее с головой.

Блэк отпил из своей бутылки, в которой было далеко не пиво, и внимательно посмотрел на девушку. Она сидела на полу, поедая шоколадных лягушек с самым беспечным выражением лица; можно было бы подумать, что она счастлива, если б цвет её футболки не стал темно-синим окончательно.

 

Сириус вздохнул и огляделся. Почти все студенты уже разошлись по своим спальням. Вуд упорхнула куда-то с Фрэнком. Лили, оставшись одна, задремала в кресле, и Джеймс, абсолютно счастливый, сел рядом, положив голову девушке на колени. Кажется, ему было все равно, что Эванс, проснувшись, несомненно накричит на него. Рем лежал на диване, мирно сопя; пустая бутылка от сливочного пива выскользнула из его пальцев и закатилась под стол.

 

Бродяга сел на ковер напротив Марго. Лэстер посмотрела на него, подняв левую бровь. Парень хмыкнул.

 —  Чего киснешь?

 —  Я не кисну, — буркнула Лэстер, позволяя недовольству отразиться на своем лице, а потом посмотрела на бутылку в руках Сириуса. Он протянул её девушке. Марго сделала глоток и закашлялась. Сириус засмеялся своим лающим смехом.

 — Мда, — он цокнул языком, — не умеют девчонки пить!

Марго возмущенно нахмурилась. Она, конечно, не алкоголик со стажем, но пить-то умеет!

 — Как будто ты умеешь, — слегка язвительно отозвалась она. Блэк хмыкнул.

 — А то ты не веришь.

 — Не верю, — просто сказала Марго, склонив голову набок и хитро улыбаясь.

 

Час спустя они торчали наверху, в спальне мародеров. Парень и девушка уселись друг напротив друга на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки. У каждого в руках было по бутылке огневиски, на дне которых еще что-то плескалось.

Сириус и Марго смотрели друг на друга затуманенными взглядами. Серые и синие глаза, одинаково захмелевшие.

 — Ну что ж, — он картинно поднял бутыль, — последний заход!

Они чокнулись, звякнув бутылью о бутыль, и, запрокинув головы, залили в себя остатки огневиски.

Отставив опустевшие бутылки, они еще с минуту сидели молча. Неожиданно Марго совсем нехарактерно хихикнула и сказала:

 — Ну и как мы определим, кто выиграл?

Сириус задумчиво цокнул языком.

 —Да, тут и не скажешь, кто из нас пьянее… — его голос сошел на нет; парень бегло осматривал её маленькую фигурку. Марго, пальцем задумчиво выводя какие-то узоры на полу, вдруг встала. Парень тоже поднялся. Их  обоих слегка шатало. Девушка растерянно прикоснулась к своим волосам.

 — М-м-м… Придумала! — она радостно посмотрела на Бродягу. — Скажи-ка… Сейчас… Ког-ни-тив-ный дис-со-нанс! — гордо произнесла Лэстер.

 — Когне… Какн… — он едва слышно чертыхнулся. — Ща… Когнитивный диссонанс, во! — довольно прищурившись, парень посмотрел на Марго. Её улыбка несколько увяла.

 — Предлагаю ничью, — сказала девушка наконец.

 —Что, не хочешь признавать поражения? — Сириус подошел ближе, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Боишься опять проиграть мне желание? — Бродяга лукаво подмигнул девушке. Она обиженно поджала губы.

 —Ничуть!  –  воскликнула она. — Если тебе так важно это дурацкое желание, Блэк, — с легкой тенью горечи продолжала Марго, — то предлагаю так: я загадываю желание тебе, а ты — мне!

Захмелевший Сириус, не заметив её разочарования, довольно улыбнулся.

 — Что будешь загадывать? — лукаво спросил он. Марго подернула плечами.

 — Подумаю ещё, — сказала она и повернулась, собираясь уйти.

Сириус схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе, вдыхая пьянящий аромат полыни и алкоголя.

 —  А вот я уже придумал…  — прошептал он девушке на ухо, почти касаясь губами её кожи. Марго порывисто выдохнула, когда Блэк провел рукой вдоль ее позвоночника. Парень притянул Марго еще ближе, обнимая, ощутил, как бегают мурашки по ее спине, и едва слышно сказал:

 — Я хочу... Тебя.

Это была долгая ночь.


	14. Глава 13. Неосторожность

Он проснулся от того, что скрипнула закрываемая дверь.

Ужасно болела голова.

Сириус лежал на спине, отчаянно щурясь от солнечного луча, падающего на его кровать. Наконец, повернув голову в тень, он попытался разлепить глаза. С трудом подняв словно налитые свинцом веки, парень пустым взглядом уставился на алый полог.

Полежав так с минуту, он тяжело сел. Надо признать, что Блэк чувствовал себя просто отвратительно: голова трещала, мысли сбивались, живот неприятно скрутило. Парень сидел, уронив голову на руки, и отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться, но вчерашние события ускользали, как песок сквозь пальцы. Наконец, оставив нелепые попытки вспомнить то, что вчера все-таки было, он приподнял голову и огляделся.

В гриффиндорской спальне никого, кроме него, не было. Соседние кровати были даже не расправлены. В комнате царил легкий хаос: повсюду была разбросана одежда Сириуса, где-то на полу валялись пустые бутылки. Бродяга нахмурился, сетуя на гудящую голову.

Он повернулся и бросил взгляд на пустое пространство кровати рядом с собой. Простыни были беспорядочно смяты, и, прикоснувшись, Сириус понял, что они все еще теплые. Он провел по ним рукой, разглаживая складки, и его обостренный анимагическими превращениями нюх уловил что-то. Парень склонился, пытаясь унюхать едва ощутимый запах, примешивающийся к естественным ароматам этого места. Сириус чувствовал его и на смятой постели, и даже на себе, но не мог понять. Парень улавливал что-то, примешанное к запаху алкоголя, что-то горьковато-травяное, но не мог разобрать что. И это бесило.

Блэк, выругавшись, сел на кровати. Голова болела просто ужасно и отказывалась оживлять в памяти хоть какие-то воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Поняв, что вспомнить ничего не удастся, по крайней мере пока, он, морщась от головной боли, стал собираться.

Когда он спустился в гостиную, сонные однокашники сновали туда-сюда, собираясь на завтрак. Блэк поморщился: их тихий гомон казался ему страшным шумом. Общая гостиная выглядела довольно чисто: похоже, домовики уже устранили последствия вчерашнего. Сириус огляделся в поисках друзей и тут же заметил Поттера, уронившего голову на колени Эванс.

При виде этой картины Бродяга усмехнулся. Парочка очень мило смотрелась вместе. Особенно забавным казалось то, что девушка (во сне, очевидно) положила ладошку на волосы Сохатого, словно гладила его по голове. Блэк пожалел, что у него нет колдокамеры, и тихонько прошел мимо, выглядывая остальных.

Мародеры скоро нашлись. Рем тихонько посапывал на диване,  а Питер откровенно храпел, откинувшись в кресле. Блэк издал лающий смешок и начал будить друзей.

Люпин проснулся довольно быстро и стал разминать затекшую шею. Хвоста же пришлось долго тормошить. Пока злой Блэк его расталкивал, Лунатик тоже заметил спящую парочку и, ненадолго отлучившись, вернулся с чьей-то камерой. Совершенно по-мародерски подмигнув Сириусу, он сделал снимок. Джеймс и Лили подскочили от громкого звука, сонно хлопая глазами, глядя то друг на друга, то на смеющихся Люпина и Блэка. Вскоре, однако, девушка поняла, в чем дело, и тут же убежала в спальню, отчаянно краснея. Похоже, она пребывала в легком шоке и даже не подумала отобрать колдографию. Поттер так и сидел на полу с улыбкой до ушей, глядя туда, где исчез всполох темно-рыжих волос.

На завтрак они, конечно же, опоздали.

На уроках Сириус откровенно дремал, иногда морщась из-за гудящей головы. Все утро он был чрезвычайно раздражителен и был готов чуть ли не кидаться на всех, кто шумел. Но бесил парня  не шум, а то, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Бродяга не мог толком ничего вспомнить. Единственное, что мародер понял: он выпил намного больше своих друзей. Те, хоть и были сонные и помятые, но не находились в состоянии близком к амебному.

Что-то ускользало от него. Что-то чертовски важное.

Когда Сириус шел на обед в Большой зал, кто-то с разгона задел его плечом. Парень на мгновенье ощутил этот аромат, такой приятно-терпкий, травяной, но не успел он понять хоть что-то, как кучерявая девушка уже стремительно убегала вперед, даже не извинившись.

Осознание начало медленными шагами прокрадываться в его сознание. Блэк мотнул головой, словно отряхиваясь от воды.

Он узнал этот аромат.

Полынь. Конечно, это была полынь!

С этим простым словом, с этим вновь промелькнувшим запахом его голова начала проясняться. Яркими отрывочными вспышками воскресали воспоминания о вчерашнем. Сейчас многое стало проясняться, особенно то, что одна девушка упорно избегала их весь день.

 

Сириус так и стоял посреди коридора, не слыша недовольного гомона студентов, обходивших его. Он просто застыл с таким несвойственным ему недоумением на лице, и его сознание заполняла совершенно дикая мысль.

Похоже, он действительно переспал с Марго Лэстер.

***

Блэк шел, засунув руки в карманы. Задумавшись, он не сразу понял, куда его занесло, но вскоре с удивлением заметил, что ноги сами привели его в тот самый коридор, где они как-то сидели с Марго.  И, надо сказать, не его одного.

Лэстер сидела на подоконнике, вытянув ноги, и меланхолично курила. Сириус подошел ближе, ничем не показывая своего удивления. Марго, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону, затушила сигарету, разогнала палочкой дым и уже потянулась за сумкой, чтобы уйти, но парень довольно грубо развернул ее и прижал к стене.

 —  Что случилось, Лэстер?

 — Тот же вопрос могу задать и тебе.

Блэк с удивлением посмотрел на девушку. Она стояла совершенно спокойно, только взгляд ее был направлен куда-то мимо Сириуса, в пустоту. Он выругался сквозь зубы и, осторожно схватив Марго за подбородок, заставив ее посмотреть на себя.

Ее синие глаза на секунду сверкнули недовольством, но тут же взгляд стал отрешенным, немного несчастным и… Каким-то еще.

Сириус смотрел в глаза девушки как завороженный. Не совсем контролируя себя, парень задумчиво провел большим пальцем по ее нижней губе. Марго едва заметно дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но никак не могла освободить правую руку с палочкой: Блэк держал ее крепко. Заметив движение девушки, Бродяга убрал руку от ее лица; Марго сразу же отвернулась, глядя в точку чуть в стороне от его плеча. Сириус вздохнул.

 — Слушай, Лэстер, я не совсем понимаю, что было вчера, но…

Его прервал тихий нервный смешок.

 — Мы опять поспорили на желание. Забыл? —  с неприкрытой иронией поинтересовалась Марго, по-прежнему глядя мимо.

 

Сириус дернулся, словно она залепила ему пощечину. Он с растерянностью пялился на девушку. Этот момент ускользнул из его памяти раньше, но сейчас?

“Боже, она что, спала со мной только… Только потому, что проиграла?” — подумал Сириус. От этого на душе сразу стало как-то больно и гадко. Настолько гадко, что он сам даже удивился. Раньше он спокойно спал с девчонками, без тени сожаления бросал их через недельку-другую и никогда, никогда не жалел о том, как он поступает. А сейчас ему было мерзко от самого себя.

Блэк хотел что-то сказать, но Марго его перебила:

 — И ничья, — она подернула плечами. — Так что желание на желание, — она потупила взгляд и добавила тише: — Свое, правда, ты уже загадал…

 — Марго… — прошептал он с отчаяньем. — Прости.

Девушка, наконец, сама посмотрела ему в глаза. Сириус жадно вглядывался в них, пытаясь прочесть ее эмоции. К его удивлению, ее взгляд не был ни злым, ни растерянным, ни ненавидящим: он бы мягким, синим-синим, и чуточку… Нежным?!

Бродяга почувствовал, как его сердце трепыхнулось в груди.

 — Я не обижаюсь на тебя, Сириус, — спокойно сказала она, положив левую руку ему на плечо. Парень мимолетно улыбнулся и наклонился ближе. Это было настолько нереально, неправильно, что походило на сон, впрочем, довольно приятный.

Марго отвела взгляд. Как же трудно ей было говорить непринужденно! Она действительно не обижалась на Сириуса теперь. Сперва ее отравляла мысль, что все это было исключительно по пьяни, но когда он пришел извиняться — опять! — девушке стало легче на душе.

Но то, как близко он стоял…

В отличие от Сириуса, Марго хорошо помнила, что было ночью. И сейчас в голове так некстати всплывали чертовски приятные, но совершенно неуместные воспоминания… И самое страшное, что у нее не было никакой возможности вырваться. Сириус держал ее за кисть нежно, но цепко, напирал, заставляя вжаться в стену. Марго, чувствуя спиной холодную каменную кладку, разрывалась от противоречивых ощущений. С одной стороны, ей хотелось убежать куда подальше, ведь еще немного, и она точно сойдет с ума; с другой стороны, ей хотелось оказаться к Сириусу ближе, еще ближе…

Словно учуяв это, парень подался вперед, шумно дыша, приблизился к ее волосам. Сириус с наслаждением вдохнул аромат полыни и неосознанно, почти инстинктивно, коснулся рукой ее талии.

От этого простого прикосновения Марго охнула и прижалась к парню, левой рукой легонько вцепившись в его плечо и тоже втянула в себя воздух, пытаясь уловить его запах.

И тут у Блэка просто снесло крышу.

Он, рыкнув, буквально оторвал девушку от пола, крепко вжал в стену своим телом, придерживая за бедра, и властно поцеловал ее в губы. Марго, боясь упасть, сжала его коленками. Она по-прежнему держала палочку в руке, но совершенно об этом забыла. Девушка обхватила его за шею, свободной рукой зарываясь в черные как смоль волосы, погружаясь в терпкий можжевеловый запах, растворяясь в нем, чувствуя, как остатки здравого смысла улетают ко всем чертям. Бродяга целовал ее исступленно, словно боялся, что Марго вдруг исчезнет; он хотел ощутить ее снова. Оторвавшись от истерзанных поцелуями припухших губ, он начал спускаться ниже; легонько схватил маленькое ушко, покрыл поцелуями шею и, наконец, достиг ключиц, видневшихся из-под ворота не до конца застегнутой рубашки. Лэстер сдавленно выдохнула, шкрябнув ноготками по его спине.

Наплевав на то, что в проклятый коридор все же может кто-то завернуть, Блэк продолжал неистовые поцелуи, все больше распаляясь. Тот факт, что из-за не совсем удобной позы девушка вынуждена была прижиматься к нему чуть ли не промежностью, спокойствия не добавлял. Нежно покусывая кожу на шее, Сириус слегка задрал ее черную школьную юбку и едва уловимым движением провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, касаясь кожи лишь подушечками пальцев.

Марго охнула, но почему-то задрожала и попыталась отстраниться, но куда там…

Блэк поднялся чуть выше, целуя Марго в шею, и яростнее сжал ее бедра. Девушка не то вздохнула, не то всхлипнула и, упершись ладошками в его широкие плечи, попыталась оттолкнуть парня.

 — Сириус, прекрати, — прошептала она, но Бродяга ее даже не услышал.

А ей было страшно.

Осознание того, что Блэк прижимает ее к стенке в пустом коридоре и откровенно лапает, пугало. Девушка вдруг поняла: она не хочет того, что сейчас может случиться. Не здесь.

_Не так._

Марго ощущала его возбуждение, и тело помимо воли отзывалось, сладкая истома разливалась внизу живота…

Но нет.

И вдруг…

_Хлоп._

Сириус отлетел, осев на пол. Марго тоже чуть не упала, сползая по стенке вниз, лишенная другой опоры. Но ее рука, держащая палочку наизготовку, даже не дрожала.

Пелена возбуждения спадала, и откровенное желание в глазах Блэка сменилось растерянностью и ужасом, когда он понял, что чуть было не натворил.

 —  Марго, —  хрипло выдохнул он.

На щеках девушки блестели дорожки слез, раскрасневшиеся губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Она, попятившись к подоконнику, левой рукой нашарила ручку сумки.

 — Марго! — с отчаяньем воскликнул Сириус. — Я не…

 — Молчи! — она едва повысила голос, но даже без этого Лэстер выглядела устрашающе… И несчастно одновременно.

_Чертов ловелас._

Эта мысль тяжелым молотом ухала в голове.

_Он просто хотел её, так же как хотел и многих до этого._

Ее рука дрогнула от обиды, комком сворачивающейся в горле.

_Конечно, глупо было ожидать чего-то…_

Бродяга предпринял попытку подняться. Марго уверенней сжала палочку и ровным голосом сказала:

 — Не подходи ко мне больше, Блэк. Не. Подходи. Ко мне, — она сдержала всхлип. — Понял?! — она шмыгнула носом и мрачно добавила: — Если тебе нужно только это, найди себе кого-нибудь попроще.

 — Ты не понимаешь! — Сириус попытался вскочить на ноги, но упал обратно, ощутив тошноту. Перед тем, как голова закружилась, он успел заметить лишь легкий взмах палочки.

Когда парень оправился от приступа накатившей тошноты, который вызвало незнакомое ему заклинание, Марго и след простыл.


	15. Глава 14. Не говори никому

В Хогвартсе было темно.

Они пробирались по ночному замку под мантией, тихо смеясь и что-то обсуждая.

Вдруг за углом раздался глухой шум, и Мародеры нырнули за гобелен, который скрывал потайной ход. Снаружи раздались легкие торопливые шаги: кто-то прошел мимо ребят и скрылся в темноте. Парни облегченно выдохнули и вылезли обратно.

 —  Фух, пронесло, кажется,  —  заметил Джеймс.  —  И как мы умудрились забыть Карту?

 —  Меньше надо пялиться на Эванс,  —  шутливо заметил Бродяга. Поттер обиделся.

 —  Да успокойтесь вы!  —  шикнул на них Люпин, который из-за приближающегося полнолуния был особенно раздражителен.  —  Давайте посмотрим лучше, что там было, пока Филч не прибежал!

 —  Дело говоришь, Лунатик,  —  заметил Блэк и завернул за угол.

В отличие от предыдущего коридора, здесь было темно, хоть глаза выколи. Свет попадал внутрь лишь через дальнее махонькое окошко в конце, у второго поворота, но сам коридор оставался непроглядно-черным.

 —  Люмос,  —  сказал Сохатый, стоящий за спиной друга. Остальные Мародеры сделали то же самое. При тусклом свете четырех палочек они медленно двинулись вперед.

Посреди коридора валялось тело. Сириус, ощущая нарастающую панику, подбежал и рухнул на колени.

Марго лежала на спине, закрыв глаза. Ее веки дрожали, бледные губы были приоткрыты. На правой руке, на тыльной стороне ладони сочился кровью порез, оставленный, видимо, заклинанием. Девушка едва слышно дышала.

Мародеры нервно переглянулись и, оставив Питера стоять на шухере  —  все равно в колдомедицине толку от него ноль  —  принялись приводить девушку в чувство. Через минуту-другую она все же, тихонько застонав, открыла глаза.

 —  Как ты?  —  с тревогой спросил Ремус.

Лэстер неопределенно пожала плечами.

 —  Спасибо, жить буду,  —  мрачно заметила девушка, попытавшись сесть. Сириус заботливо помог ей.  Марго недружелюбно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Порез на руке все еще сочился кровью.

Заметив, что Лэстер осматривает ранение, Джеймс заметил:

 —  Мы пытались его залечить, но не вышло. Видно, какое-то сильное темное проклятье.

Нашарив левой рукой палочку, Марго начала бормотать какую-то длинную магическую формулу, беспрерывно водя кончиком палочки над порезом. К удивлению Мародеров, рана тут же начала затягиваться, и вскоре на ее месте остался лишь заживающий рубец.

 —  Может, расскажешь, как ты тут оказалась?  —  с притворной вежливостью поинтересовался Сириус. Марго рассержено зыркнула на него. Блэк в ответ лишь нахмурился.

После того злополучного разговора прошло два дня, и Марго не позволяла парню приближаться к ней. Она с Мародерами вообще не разговаривала. Но Блэк замечал, что она все равно часто оказывается рядом… И порой чувствовал ее взгляд. Снова и снова.

 —  Ну, так что?  —  требовательно, хотя и с беспокойством в голосе поинтересовался Джеймс.

 —  Гуляла,  —  уклончиво ответила девушка, по-прежнему игнорируя Сириуса, и попыталась подняться на ноги. Когда ей это, наконец, удалось, она пошатнулась, вцепившись в Лунатика, чтобы не упасть.

 —  Давай лучше мы тебя донесем,  —  предложил он, подхватывая девушку. Марго отмахнулась.

 —  Не инвалид, сама дойду,  —  пробурчала она и нетвердым шагом двинулась дальше по коридору.

 —  Мы тебя проводим!  —  догнал ее Джеймс. Следом подошли и остальные.

Марго лишь подернула плечами, мол, делайте что хотите.

Больше она не проронила ни слова и скрылась на лестнице, ведущей в девичьи спальни, даже не пожелав Мародерам спокойной ночи.

Утро пятницы выдалось на редкость сумбурным. В общей суматохе Мародеры не сразу заметили, что Марго куда-то исчезла. А когда заметили, то бегом кинулись за Картой, благо в тот момент они все находились в Общей гостиной, коротая время между занятиями, так что бегать далеко не пришлось.

Произнеся заветные слова, ребята развернули Карту на полу своей спальни и принялись искать среди множества ползающих по пергаменту черных точек ту самую…

 —  Вот,  —  каким-то странным голосом произнес Люпин, указывая пальцем на одну из укромных галерей замка. Посмотрев туда, Джеймс нахмурился и поправил очки, Хвост испуганно пискнул, а Блэк яростно сжал кулаки.

На карте рядом с точкой, подписанной “Марго Лэстер”, стояла еще одна, с подписью “Северус Снейп”.

 —  Что рядом с ней делает Нюнчик?!  —  Сириус подскочил и кинулся к двери.

 —  Бродяга, постой!  —  Джеймс рывком открыл чемодан и, покопавшись там, вытащил невесомую серебристую мантию-невидимку.  —  Пойдем вместе. Ребята, прикройте нас, если на урок опоздаем, хорошо?

Рем кивнул, и двое друзей выбежали из спальни, оставив остальных Мародеров в задумчивости изучать Карту.

Парни почти бегом добрались до нужного места и, накинув мантию, осторожно стали подбираться ближе. Вскоре они услышали голоса и, вынырнув из-за угла, увидели довольно странную картину.

Марго сидела на каменном подоконнике, совершенно по-детски болтая ногами в разных носках, и с напускной небрежностью курила, наблюдая за слизеринцем, который метался мимо нее туда-сюда, заламывая руки.

 —  Нет!  —  воскликнул он, тыча пальцем в девушку.  —  Невозможно! Это… Это…  —  он вцепился себе в волосы.

 —  Снейп, успокойся,  —  меланхолично стряхнув пепел, сказала Марго.

 —  Ты ошиблась!  —  он сорвался на крик.  —  Она не могла… Не может…

 —  Северус, ты знаешь, что это правда,  —  с какой-то грустью отозвалась она.  —  Поверь, я понимаю тебя…

 —  Нет, не понимаешь!  —  истерично взвизгнул он.  —  Ты просто пришла и все, ты здесь чужая, тебе легче…

 —  Легче?  —  Лэстер подскочила, задыхаясь от возмущения.  —  Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?

Слизеринец замер, с недоумением глядя на собеседницу. В этот момент вид у Марго был абсолютно сумасшедший: с растрепанными кудрями она напоминала фурию, и широко распахнутые глаза и губы, которые она нервно покусывала, производили довольно жуткое впечатление. Сигарета выпала из ее пальцев, но девушка этого даже не заметила.

 —  Раньше мне и вправду было легче,  —  тихо сказала она, глядя в пустоту.  —  Я  —  живая, они  —  мертвые. Все просто, да?  —  она нервно хихикнула и медленно опустилась обратно на подоконник.  —  А теперь… Я наблюдаю за ними, я вижу, как они живут. Они действительно живут, а не существуют,  —  Марго перевела взгляд на застывшего Снейпа.

Мародеры, пребывая в глубочайшем шоке, подошли ближе. Лэстер закурила новую сигарету и продолжила, вновь глядя в пустоту:

 —  А я все знаю,  —  с печальной усмешкой сказала девушка.  —  Они умрут. Почти все. Через два года, три, пять, пятнадцать!  —  она снова закусила губу.  —  Кто-то умрет быстро, кого-то будут пытать так, что он сойдет с ума. Кто-то выживет, но во второй войне погибнут уже их дети.  —  Марго перевела совершенно безумный взгляд на Северуса.  —  А сейчас они живут. Живут! И порой они настолько живые, что мне кажется,  —  продолжала она, забираясь на подоконник с ногами,  —  будто это я, я мертвая…

Больше всего на свете в этот момент Сириус хотел подбежать к девушке и обнять ее, а еще лучше  —  встряхнуть хорошенько, только чтобы исчезло это пугающее безумно-горькое выражение из ее глаз, и только Джеймс, вцепившийся в друга мертвой хваткой, заставил его остаться на месте.

 —  Прости,  —  пробормотал Северус, отворачиваясь.

Марго только рукой махнула, показывая, что не обижается. Прежнее мягкое, чуть отстраненное выражение вернулось на ее лицо. Она затянулась и уже абсолютно спокойно посмотрела на слизеринца. Тот помялся немного, но все же спросил:

 —  Этот человек, которого я видел в твоих воспоминаниях,  —  он запнулся, но Лэстер лишь с напускным любопытством смотрела на него, словно не понимала, о чем речь,  —  тот парень с зелеными глазами…

Повисла недолгая пауза. Снейп смотрел на девушку с какой-то странной болью в глазах. Марго зашевелилась, словно ежась от холода, и сказала, глядя мимо него:

 —  Ты догадался верно,  —  Лэстер вдруг посмотрела слизеринцу в глаза.  —  Это был их сын. Будет.

Мародеры под мантией переглянулись, ничего не понимая. О чем они вообще говорят?

 —  Почему?  —  снова взвыл Северус, заметавшись по галерее.  —  Как это могло произойти?!  —  он яростно посмотрел на Марго, словно та была в чем-то виновата.

 —  Мне-то откуда знать?  —  язвительно отозвалась та.  —  Раньше я не встречала их при жизни. А их друзья почти не говорили об этом!

Тем временем Джеймс и Сириус, невидимые, смотрели друг другу в глаза, ведя молчаливый диалог. Было очевидно, что Марго несет полную чушь, но почему Нюниус воспринимает это так, словно все сказанное девушкой имеет смысл?

Снейп затих и сел рядом с Марго. Она развернулась, сев боком и скрестив ноги по-турецки. Девушка, небрежно схватив двумя пальцами сигарету, курила, не прекращая внимательно наблюдать за своим собеседником. Северус сидел, опустив голову, и молчал. Лэстер склонила голову набок, потом вздохнула и, стряхнув пепел на пол, сказала:

 —  Но этого еще нет,  —  она буквально сверлила Снейпа взглядом.  —  И, возможно, не будет.

Слизеринец встрепенулся, глядя на девушку с недоверием и… Радостью?

 —  Я не думаю, что…  —  Марго покачала головой,  —  что она примет тебя как,  —  усмехнулась,  —  ну ты понимаешь. Но у тебя есть шанс вернуть ее дружбу. Она может остаться в живых!

По лицу Джеймса было видно, что у него в мозгу идет какой-то сложный мыслительный процесс. Бродяга же просто весь обратился в слух.

Марго встала, отряхнув форму, и оглянулась на слизеринца.

 —  Ты не должен становиться Пожирателем, Северус,  —  серьезно сказала она.  —  Теперь-то ты знаешь, к чему это приведет.

Снейп рассеянно кивнул, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Сейчас, в потрепанной школьной мантии, с крючковатым носом и спутанными сальными волосами, его сгорбленная фигура вызывала не неприязнь, а, скорее, жалость.

Сириус встрепенулся. Он жалеет Нюнчика? Мир определенно сошел с ума.

 Лэстер невесело скривила губы в улыбке и медленно побрела от окна, неслышно ступая.

 —  Лэстер!  —  слизеринец подскочил, словно вспомнив что-то важное.  —  Послушай,  —  он замялся,  —  не говори никому о…

Мародеры с удивлением отметили, что щеки Снейпа покрывает странный, почти нездоровый румянец. Марго развернулась и неожиданно тепло улыбнулась  парню, вызвав у Сириуса приступ жгучей ревности.

 —  Я не скажу,  —  спокойно сказала она.  —  Если ты не скажешь, ты знаешь о чем.

Лэстер развернулась и так же медленно побрела прочь. Снейп же резко сорвался с места, и полы его мантии развевались за юношей, делая его похожим на летучую мышь-переростка.

За окном по-прежнему было серо и сыро. Собирался дождь.


	16. Глава 15. На убывающей луне

      На Хогвартс опускался вечер. Тучи затянули луну, которая только-только пошла на убыль, и снаружи было темно, но в замке горели факелы, заполняя коридоры приятным желтым светом. А в одном из слабо освещенных закоулков стояли двое и о чем-то бурно спорили.  
  
       — И ты снова бродишь по коридорам одна! — воскликнул Сириус почти истерично.  
  
      Марго лишь хмурилась, глядя куда-то в сторону, и раздраженно притопывала ножкой. Потом она повернулась и, глядя на Сириуса, раздраженно сказала:  
  
       — И что? — она откинула прядь со лба. — Я вполне в состоянии за себя постоять.  
  
       — Да ну? — съязвил Блэк. — А не тебя ли пару дней назад мы нашли без сознания в коридоре?  
  
      Лэстер злобно посмотрела на него, но ничего не ответила. Парень вздохнул и облокотился рукой о стену.  
  
       — Марго, послушай…  
  
       — Нет, это ты послушай, — девушка повернулась к нему, раздражаясь все больше, — хватит лезть в мою жизнь! Хватит!  
  
      Сириус просто стоял и смотрел на неё. На лице Бродяги проявлялась и растерянность, и злоба одновременно. А Марго, поджав нижнюю губу, упрямо глядела в ответ. Наконец парень не выдержал и шагнул ближе, уже откровенно злясь.  
  
       — Ты чуть не падаешь с метлы, когда мы летим над озером, потом на тебя нападает кто-то, и ты ничего не говоришь, ты напиваешься ночами, ты шарахаешься от нас… Почему?! — Сириус подошел еще ближе, глядя девушке в глаза. — Почему, Марго?  
  
      Она ничего не ответила, только нервно сглотнула, не отводя взгляд.  
  
      Разве могла она объяснить?  
  
      Каждый раз, оказываясь слишком близко, прислушиваясь, присматриваясь, она вспоминала. Память услужливо подсовывала голоса, лица, события — всё, что, сплетаясь с реальностью, создавало в душе девушки какое-то чувство сумбурности. Порой она начинала забывать, в каком времени находится… А еще и толпы, просто огромные скопления учеников, от которых она успела отвыкнуть со времен учебы в маггловском колледже, приводили Марго в крайне нервозное состояние.  
  
      Она круто развернулась и как можно небрежнее сказала:  
  
       — Я же просила оставить меня в покое, Блэк, — девушка старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты мне не нужен.  _Никто_  мне не нужен!  
  
      Марго резко сорвалась с места, точно боялась, что Сириус бросится её догонять.  
  
      Но на самом деле боялась она не этого. Она боялась посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      Если эта будто мимоходом брошенная ложь так ранила её саму, то каково теперь Сириусу?  
  
      И Марго бежала, а воспоминания окружали её со всех сторон. Девушка влетела в какой-то пустой класс, захлопнула за собой дверь и опустилась на пол.  
  
      Его глаза, улыбка, смех. Его руки, такие прекрасные. Терпкий запах парфюма и нежные объятья. Больше ничего этого не будет.  
  
      Её глаза блестели от наворачивающихся слез, но Марго сдерживала их по привычке.  
  
      Несмотря на все, им не стоит знать правду.  _Даже Сириусу._  Никто не имеет права силой лезть в её мир.  _Даже он._  
  
      И Марго взвыла от бессильной злобы, осознавая, что только что уничтожила всё, чего так хотела.  
  


***

  
  
      Уже под утро Бродяга ввалился в свою спальню, помятый и злой. Люпин, который почти всегда поднимался рано, лишь неодобрительно посмотрел на друга, но ничего не сказал. Знал — бесполезно. Блэк плюхнулся на нерасправленную кровать, раскинув руки в стороны, и уставился в потолок. За окном занимался рассвет.  
  
      Так продолжалось уже вторую неделю.  
  
      Он находил себе девчонку, флиртуя на полную катушку, проводил где-то бурную ночь… И возвращался в свою спальню до крайности злым. Следующее утро неизменно начиналась скандалом, несчастная девушка убегала от Блэка в слезах, а он уже подыскивал новую жертву.  
  
      А в то время, когда Бродяга не заигрывал с девушками, на его лице появлялась холодная маска аристократа. Даже тогда, когда он был с друзьями.  
  
      Мародеров это не на шутку встревожило. Сперва они пытались просто поговорить с Сириусом, но в ответ услышали лишь список мест, куда бы им стоит свалить. На третий день Поттер не выдержал и наорал на друга. Дело закончилось дракой, но не дало никакого эффекта.  
  
      И вот Сириус снова лежал на своей постели, уставившись в потолок. На соседней кровати сонно зашевелился Джеймс, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, и снова уснул. Блэк сел, поморщившись, отсутствующим взглядом оглядел комнату и отправился в душ.  
  
      Подставляя тело под потоки воды, парень с облегчением вздохнул. Вода дарила временный покой, очищая тело от запаха его пота и женских духов.  
  
      Все это время он пытался забыться, но блаженный покой все не приходил. Из-за неё.  
  
      Сириус опустил голову и сжал кулаки. Эти слова, брошенные с фальшивой небрежностью, тяжело отдавались в голове.  
  
       _“Ты мне не нужен”._  
  
      В тот момент он ощутил тупую ноющую боль в груди, словно кто-то медленно и методично разрывал его сердце на куски. На тысячу маленьких кусочков.  
  
      Может, это было бы не так больно, если б в это можно было поверить. Но он помнил её первый мимолетный поцелуй в щеку. С любовью сплетенный и уже давно увядший венок. Ту долгую страстную ночь. И даже брошенные украдкой взгляды. Он всё помнил, и это не давало покоя.  
  
      Чем больше Сириус пытался забыться, тем сильнее ему хотелось наплевать на все эти жалкие попытки и найти Марго. Увидеть. Заглянуть в эти глаза. Обнять. Прижать к себе и никогда уже не отпускать. Но не давала проклятая гордость.  
  
      И Блэк флиртовал со всеми подряд, убеждая себя в том, что пытается забыть Лэстер. Втайне же он прекрасно понимал, что просто хочет вызвать её ревность. Хотел, чтоб Марго сама пришла к нему.  
  
      Вода все текла, смывая чужой запах. Наконец Сириус перекрыл кран и долго вытирался махровым полотенцем.  
  
      За эту неделю он понял, что ненавидит все эти приторные женские духи, аромат которых вечно остается на коже. Раньше это ничуть не раздражало его тонкий нюх, но сейчас — откровенно бесило.  
  
      Фруктовые, цветочные, цитрусовые… Десятки разных ароматов, но у всех было общее “но”: они все, как один, казались приторно-сладкими, и абсолютно перебивали естественный запах кожи. Эти духи казались Сириусу чем-то отвратительным после легкого дурманящего аромата полыни… И едва уловимого запаха её тела.  
  
      Он бросал снова и снова, и в каждой девушке, словно проклятье, видел её отголосок… Только другие девушки казались Бродяге насмешкой, призрачной тенью, кошмарной иллюзией.  
  
      Просто потому, что они были не такими.  
  
      Они были хуже.  
  
      И с каждым днем эта мысль всё чаще и чаще возникала в его мозгу, воспаленном недосыпами и неутихающей тоской.  
  
      За завтраком обиженная когтевранка пулей выскочила из Большого зала, глотая слезы. Блэк же с убийственным равнодушием принялся за овсянку. Рем с Джеймсом переглянулись, покачав головами, но Сириус сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
      Вечером он никуда не ушел, а долго сидел на подоконнике в мародерской спальне, пока все вокруг не погрузилось в блаженную тишину. Сириус печально посмотрел на темное, затянутое тучами небо, и полез в свой тайник за бутылкой.  
  
       — Бродяга?  
  
      Сириус дернулся и уставился на Джеймса, который, сев на кровати, рукой пытался нащупать очки.  
  
       — Все в порядке, Джим. Я… — Сириус замялся, — я пойду в гостиной посижу.  
  
       — Точно? — Сохатый нашел наконец очки и водрузил их на нос.  
  
       — Точно, — Блэк вздохнул. — Спи, дружище.  
  
      Поттер не стал задавать вопросов, успокоенный тем, что Сириус впервые за эту неделю не вел себя как сноб, и снова лег.  
  
      Устроившись на красном потертом диване с бутылкой огневиски, Блэк с отсутствующим взглядом наблюдал, как пляшет догорающее пламя в камине да ползет минутная стрелка по циферблату.  
  
      Медленно, медленно, все темнее и темнее…  
  
      Огонь догорел, и на дне бутылки волшебного пойла осталось всего на глоток. Парень сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел в погасший камин. Жутко. Пусто в душе. Хочется обратиться в собаку и выть; жаль, что луны сегодня не видно.  
  
      Сириус усмехнулся своим мыслям и хотел уже в последний раз приложиться к бутылке, только…  
  
      Легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к спине. Она почти неуловимо провела кончиками пальцев по его лопаткам, обошла диван и остановилась перед Сириусом.  
  
      Сначала Бродяга увидел ее ножки. Он нервно сглотнул, думая, что ему померещилось. Пробежав взглядом по красивым, крепким ногам, Блэк с трудом отогнал от себя пошлые мысли и поднял голову, встретившись с Марго взглядами. Она, не отводя глаз, осторожно вытащила бутылку из его рук и поставила в стороне, на столике. Девушка застыла, не шевелясь, слегка склонив голову набок. Лэстер с какой-то тревогой смотрела на Сириуса, словно боялась, что парень сейчас наорет на неё или просто прогонит.  
  
      А Бродяга с жадностью всматривался в её лицо, такое бледное в темноте, гадая: сон это или нет.  
  
      Марго вздохнула, придвинулась ближе и, опершись коленкой на диван, неожиданно прижала к себе Сириуса, обнимая.  
  
      Блэк откровенно растерялся, но даже не из-за того, что прижимался сейчас к груди девушки, а потому, что ожидал чего угодно: истерики, потока сарказма, но не это. Марго усмехнулась, провела по его черным как смоль волосам и сказала:  
  
       — Прости меня… Если сможешь.  
  
      Бродяга отстранился от неё, глядя в любимые глаза, и молчал. Лэстер продолжала, хоть голос её задрожал:  
  
       — Я… Я не должна была тебе это говорить. Это… — она опустила руки на плечи парня и всхлипнула: — Это не… Боже, как все так сложно! — она с отчаяньем возвела глаза к потолку гостиной.  
  
      Блэк, всё ещё опасаясь, что происходящее – только сон, осторожно схватил девушку за бедра и притянул к себе, уткнувшись лбом в её плоский животик.  
  
       — А ты прости меня, — сказал Сириус. — Я идиот.  
  
      Марго усмехнулась, глядя на него с какой-то взрослой, почти материнской улыбкой, и зарылась тонкими пальцами в черные мягкие волосы. Блэк блаженно зажмурился и, наплевав на всё, полез руками под ее футболку, осторожно касаясь мягкой кожи.  
  
      Если это сон, то пусть он будет хорошим от начала и до конца. Если нет… Тогда тем более.  
  
      Девушка возмущенно, хотя и не очень убедительно вздохнула. Парень ухмыльнулся и, задрав майку, поцеловал ее пониже пупка.  
  
      Марго охнула и решительно отстранилась.  
  
       — Сириус, — укоризненно сказала она, нахмурив брови.  
  
       — Марго… — хрипло выдохнул он, подавшись вперед.  
  
      Он уже почувствовал её запах, а голые ножки сводили с ума.  
  
      На ней ведь даже шортиков нет…  
  
      Угадав его мысли, Марго усмехнулась, покачав головой.  
  
       — Не сейчас… Иди, проспись лучше.  
  
      Блэк хмыкнул. Марго, подавшись вперед, провела пальчиком по его губам, срывая возбужденный выдох, и поцеловала глубоко, уверенно, но без лишней страсти.  
  
       — Спокойной ночи, — прошептала она и, осторожно освободившись от его объятий, скрылась в темноте.  
  
      Часы пробили три.  
  
      Блэк встрепенулся, и взгляд его упал на почти пустую бутылку. Сделав последний глоток, он поморщился.  
  
       — Значит, не сон, — он довольно расхохотался и отправился спать.  
  
      До самого пробуждения он видел во сне одну кучерявую синеглазую девушку, которая творила такое… А, впрочем, не важно.


End file.
